Wind Girl
by anonomouse3.0
Summary: Sequel to Water girl. Sydney learns of her emotional influneces over a new power and how its affected by Bella. With edward hyponotised by Bella, Can sydney save her and Edwards Relationship? This battle might be lost bfore its started.
1. Forbidden Books

So here is my NEW STORY!! By the name of:

**Wind Girl**

Ok, so not the best start to a second chance at life. Alice seemed all cheery bout this. I don't think that she knows just what chain of events her announcement has started. Edward sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I nuzzled my face into his neck and sighed. I had forgotten to close off my head and he had seen my opinion on this new girl.

"Darling, what's wrong with the new girl?" he asked concerned.

"Isabella Swan" Alice chirped in.

"Isabella?" Edward repeated to me. I nodded in his neck. I guess I can't hide it from them for much longer. The future has a way of getting its way. I didn't like this, not one bit.

"The future is…coming back for us-well me- and it's …complicated." I said into his stone neck. Now was my decision as to whether we stay or go. If we go, then there is no problem, and Bella gets Jacob. However if we stayed, there is a chance nothing would change. I mean, people have seen us together at school and I know about all the rejections that Edward has given out. None! That's right; Jessica Stanley made no move on him when she saw me publically deem him _mine._ I was very territorial over Edward when I knew there were slags around who wanted him for themselves. He always laughed at my reactions to the girls and told me he wasn't going anywhere. Well, that's what I hoped anyway.

"When is she coming Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Two weeks 5 days." She said not understanding. I nodded and pulled Edward's hand. I toed him out to the garden and he understood as he threw me onto his back and he sent a small apologetic smile as one of my ribs cracked. I shrugged it off. It was nothing new. Last nights seven hours caused me a fractured wrist, a dislocated knee joint and various finger shaped bruises and scratches. Lucky I haven't ever been 'ripped' as it were. I know, gross but I love him for it, because each bruise shows that even though he loves me, our relationship has no restraint because it needs none. And if Breaking Dawn – Esme Isle- ever happens, he's going to have to show restraint. That's why he's better off with me. I'm perfect for him. We suit each other like ying and yang. We came to the lake now and I was well ready for it. Though I never mentioned it to Edward, the pool was like my contraception. When ever we…well afterwards id always go to the lake, because I was fertile, he was; do the math. So if I ever left it too long, then there was a possibility _i _would be the one to have Renesemee. Though I wouldn't call my child Renesemee; Maybe as a middle name.

Although I would be jazzed to have a little baby, I'm not sure how my fiancé felt about the matter. And besides, a child, for ever? Hmm, maybe if I one day find my maternal instincts I might.

But back to love. Our love was so amazing and it was the strongest in the household because of our mental connection. Jasper often sort of got entranced by us, because what he felt from us was so much different to what was given off by the rest of the house. When one of us moved, the other moved to almost like we gravitate ourselves around each other. We knew when something would anger of abruptly change the emotion of the other and our moods changed with it. Each love in the house is different. Carlisle and Esme's is quite understanding, and very happy gift wise.

"Esme Darling, I love you. Here's an island."

"Carlisle darling I love you. I'll name the island after myself"

Well it's not quite like that but you get the picture.

Emmett and Rosalie's relationship is very physical.

Alice and Jasper's relationship is emotional.

And mine and Edward's are all three. It's amazing.

Edward jumped into the water with me now in his arms and he tried not to look impressed when he saw all my damage was washed away with the ripples.

"Sydney-eh, never mind" he looked down. I heard his thoughts. I disagreed.

"Honey, this gift is never going to run out. It hasn't for 300 odd years, so why would it start now?" I sighed happily. He was so naïve sometimes. I put my palm to his cheek.

"Love?" he met my eyes. He was teasing me. My narrowed my eyes and splashed him. He swam to land, and I was still in the middle. I waved and went underwater. I saw a white thing swimming around me and I went to the surface. And he popped up behind me and made me jump. One of those rare occasions I would like to mention. I slapped him – breaking my hand, and kissed him.

We were a little late getting back to the house. About 4 hours late. I was starving. On the way back I took his finger and began sucking it. It was my own little lollipop. Back in Alaska I found that this finger in particular was like a sweet and so if I'm ever hungry I suck on it like a chuppa-chup. It always makes him laugh. And of course that sets off a battle with Emmett, which means that Rose slaps him and Edward Gags me. I speak anyway.

"Hey! Look who's got a girl sucking?" he boomed as we walked through the door.

"Hey!, look who hasn't" I said in a sarcastically enthusiastic voice back, he growled and Rose glared at me. I sent an apologizing look back.

"Well then you weren't me last night then" he said smug

"No I wasn't, I was me in cowboy, reverse, doggy, sailor." That was when Edward looked embarrassed and clamped his hand over my mouth. He wasn't so free about our physical relationship. Emmet was thinking hard and finally said. "You win" and he ran outside yelling "JASPER HUNTING".

I laughed and went to the kitchen – Edward still with his hand over my mouth so he was forced to follow. He released me and decided he would make my lunch/dinner. He made me an omlette and it was damn good. Through the door burst Esme and in her hand was four black covered books by the names of:

Twilight

New Moon

Eclipse

Breaking Dawn

"NO!" I screamed and launched for the books. I got them and ran to the lounge and started ripping pages.

"Rose HELP" I yelled and she took the books and ripped them to shreds. Not even vampires could repair that damage. Esme was alarmed.

I looked fierce and dangerous – I never looked fierce and dangerous.

"Those. Books. Aren't. Allowed. In. The. House." I said low and strong. She nodded and was looking why she did something wrong. I got the dustpan and brush and began to sweep up the pieces of the paper and put them to the rubbish. This was my apology to Esme. In the past, my apologies have usually been more physical acts of sorry than verbal.

So Stephanie Meyer was already starting to influence the characters. Not on my watch.

Not. On. My. Watch.

**Sorry for the rubbish opening chapter. Thoughts?**


	2. The air that we breathe

Sorry I haven't updated lately.

Advertisements have started again, so if you want me to advertise your story, let me know.

Advertisement:

The Skylar Element Adventures – I've read this story and I think it deserves more reviews than its getting currently. It's really good. Skylar finds that she has the control over the elements and is shocked when she finds out. She goes to Forks to live with her Grandma, but what will ensure in rainy old Forks??

The days were practically flying past me and I was growing even tenser with each one. It's fair to say that Jasper was getting fraught with me, but he got no explanation. I'd taken to have Edward play my lullaby each and everyday. He never complained, but I could see that he loved doing this for me. I also got him to put it onto a MP3 track so I could have it on my iPod touch. I tried to do little bits each day for him that I can try to have him recognize as mine and so he'd recognize the gesture as mine. Slowly each day I could see each of them pay a tiniest bit of attention less to me and more on Alice. She was having these 'strange' visions of the new girl and Edward together. Edward was getting panicked by these visions and he always went to stone when that happened. Great, SM is already taking over her. Usually when Edward was tense, he'd play on his piano, but not at the moment. Now he has an irritating little habit of freezing still. Whenever this happens I go and kiss up his neck and this usually thaws him out.

I'd been visiting the lake more and more, and spending a lot of my time with Rose, who was surprisingly getting snappier –not with me though. Phew. I told her my insecurities about Bella and what happens if Alice's visions come true. She always let me vent and then she swore (literally. Ok, ok, we both did) that she'd never accept Bella anyway. Especially if she wanted to be vampire.

I had no problem currently with anything, but Bella, and I went out to the Lake to try and calm off a bit. Poor Jasper doesn't know what's hit him. So right now I'm sitting on the edge of the lake alone and the wind is starting to get pretty rough. I used to always prefer the water, but now the wind is creeping into my favourite elements. It's so free and pure and I longed that I could have all my worries become air and float away. I closed my eyes and imagined myself floating away with the wind and floating back to the house. It was weird because my imagination has never been too good with feeling stuff, and yet I felt like I was actually flying. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the glistening water reflect the sapphire blue of the sky, but no. I was infact flying. I saw the particles of air whizzing around me and I felt light. Lighter than air and freer than a bird. No, flying isn't the word for it. its more of a moving through particles and a speed. But not flying – I feel to much like a ghost. Hmm, maybe then I could call it ghosting. I mean m- MY BODY! I can feel it. I look up to see a TREE!! I braced for the impact but I went straight through it. Shit. Another one came and I was slightly braver this time and I went through it again. I wondered if I could control it. I thought about flying lower to the ground, and low and behold I did! I needed to test this baby out before I lost it. I spent the rest of the night going high, low, fast, slow, through things, and even carrying things through things.

I decided it would be best not to tell the Cullen's right now, perhaps I'll have my fun first.

But the only thing bizarre? I think not. Get this, I could CONTROL the wind! I moved things, and other stuff. It was so cool! I made hot wind, cold wind, fast wind, slow wind and my goodness I am in heaven while I do this!! When I got back everyone was panicked, but I told them to relax and after10minutes they did.

"So ready for school tomorrow?" Alice asked lightly.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Isabella"

Sorry. I know it's a bit rubbish atm, but I got a lot on. So she now has found wind. What mischief can occur.


	3. It's Starting

It was finally here. Today was the day that I met my demise – my eternal competition. I was fraught with worry – will it happen? Will it not? But of course it would after all Alice had foreseen it. Alice came bounding in and jumping on the bed I was lying next to Edward on, pondering my unlucky life.

"Sydney, Sydney, Sydney" Alice chirped too early.

"Go away" I mumbled incoherently. "Too early" I pushed out.

"It's 5:30! I gave you a lie in!" she said exasperated. Fine! I thought loudly and Edward jumped from the loss of peaceful atmosphere. He gave me a stern look before I was dragged out by Alice. I actually fell asleep at her dressing table, but it didn't particularly matter, because I looked great and felt…shit.

It didn't matter that I was wearing the new Dolce and Cabana, or that my long French plaited her made me look like an angel, because inside I was feeling like a complete depressed person. I got up from Alice's room and went down a fight of stairs to the living room where my prince Charming was waiting. I strode up to him in my knee high boots and three quarter jeans and kissed him full on. He smiled against my lips and pulled me into a strong hug, that made my feelings go away.

"What's with all the blocking huh?" he said into my neck. I opened my mind but kept everything locked away safely.

"I just have a feeling that things will change." I said honestly. He pulled away to look in my eyes.

"Nothing will change. You have permission to do anything to me if anything does" he tacked on lightly. Of course I would use that in the future. He didn't know that though. I was cold outside so he brought me my lovely and thick coat to wear.

N.B Rose is my ultimate friend. We've become so attached, and I have to Emmet as well. I always though it would be Alice who I was closest to, but no it was Rose, then Emmett, then Jasper then Alice. Obviously C-lizzle and Esme were my 'parents' and Eddie my lover, so they couldn't count.

I told Rose a while back about what I thought would happen because I had a fear that things would change. But like always she stuck by me, and so I told her my theories on what would possible happen. All she knows is that there is another dimension, where our dimension was a book and a woman –SM – was going to try and change our world to fit her book. She growled.

We rode to school an air of uncertainty loomed over us all. Even Alice's constant chatter couldn't rid the tension. Lucky Rose and Emmet. They were taking the jeep with Jasper, so while they were nice and calm, we had an electric atmosphere to contend with.

When we got to school the lot was half full and there was no red Chevy insight. I was going to wait Bella out so I told them all to go but for Edward to wait with me. We sat on the bonnet of his car and passed smutty thoughts and memories. He managed to break me out of my thoughts when his lips attacked mine and we were making out on the bonnet the Volvo. I heard a backfire and looked up briefly to see Bella and her car. I started getting handsy with Ed and he did it back. My goodness I love him.

_I love you too darling. _

I smiled and he held me close against his chest. I saw Bella stop and look through all of our performance. I caught her eye and she blushed, looked down and went to class. I may…a little…have tripped her up with me new power. She was a klutz so it wouldn't matter any way. Maybe though this was the wrong way to go about things, perhaps if I befriended her, then she'll feel guilty about liking and taking Edward.

"Come on lover, time for class" I announced just loud enough for Bella to hear. He looked at her confused and then looked to me. I laughed.

"_She's a mental shield darling. You won't hear her." I thought. _He nodded and took me hand as we jumped off the car. He had my left hand and noticed his ring where it always was. On my third finger. He kissed the ring and then my lips.

_I love seeing you wear it._

_I love wearing it. Its mine, and so are you._

_Completely._

I smiled on my way to class and it was with Bella. I sat next to her and we had a few minutes before class began.

"Hi, I'm Sydney Blake" I introduced my self "Soon to be Cullen" I said and she looked down automatically to look at my ring. Her eyes popped open and I internally smiled with satisfaction.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella"

"Bella" I nodded in agreement.

"So that man you were with on the car this morning-"

"Edward"

"Edward, he is your fiancé"

I smiled brilliantly.

"We've been together for about 4 years now. Ever since we were thirteen, we went out. I didn't expect it to last but it has and after we turned 16 we knew we never wanted to be apart. On my 17th birthday he proposed and how could I say no" I sighed happily and looked like a drifted off. She seemed disappointed somehow although she smiled.

_Good cover up love, but why did she need to hear it._

_She likes you. She thinks of you as her Adonis._

_What? How do you know that?_

_Because earlier I saw her give you the same look I give you. You are my god Edward Cullen, and tonight I have some heavy worshipping to do._

_; )_

The bell went and I said goodbye to Bella. I skipped to my next period and decided to wait for Edward after his class. I got him to give me a piggy back into the lunch room and everyone stared at us. Through Edward I heard Jessica Stanley's 'voice'

_Lucky girl. I'd give anything to be her right now._

I smiled and nuzzled my face to Edward's neck and he bought us just a bowl of grapes. At the lunch table I sat next to him, but laid my head on his lap. I made him feed me grapes and this caused a lot of chatter form the room and laughter from Emmett and his smart arse response.

I saw Edward chance a look at Bella and when he did this the connection between us was lost. I don't mean stopped or blocked, but lost. I was trapped inside my own head again. Jasper felt my distress and calmed me. I felt like I was choking with panic and I grabbed my throat. That brought Edward out of his staring. He practically jumped out of his seat. He looked at me and tried to clam me down, he didn't seem to notice that our thoughts were missing. He acted like it had never been there. So it was already starting.

"Rose" I managed to blurt out. "It's" my throat was slowly constricting. "Starting"

**Ohh, what's gonna happen. **

**Liked it?**

**Didn't?**

**Review are better than summer days watching Edward sparkly…ok, well pretty close!**


	4. The Wind and the Ways

"_Rose" I managed to blurt out. "It's" my throat was slowly constricting. "Starting"_

Edward prized my fingers away from my throat and as soon as he did that, I found that I was subconsciously chocking myself.

"Shhhh, Syd you're alright" Edward soothed and kissed my neck. When he did that the connection came back between our minds. I was so relieved that I broke down into tears.

"Well she's obviously not" Rose growled and came to me and pulled me into a hug. She all but dragged me out of the cafeteria.

"Sydney, tell me the truth – what happened?" rose snarled and she look deep into my eyes. I could see her anger flaring and my eyes watered up again.

"W-w-we need those books that w-w-e ripped-d up. We n-eed to buy-y-y them a-again." I stuttered with sobs. Edward made to come out but Rose glared at him with such a passion that I thought he might spontaneously combust.

We ran out of the school and to the jeep. I didn't understand how Rose had the keys.

"Rose, how did you get the keys off Em?" I asked – I am apparently a little blunt at the moment.

"He ran at vampire speed and gave them too me just now." She said a tone of irritancy in her voice.

5 minutes of road rage later, we arrived at the bookshop. I got out and in the window was the cover of the four books. I walked in and picked them up with out looking at them. Rosalie paid for them and we drove home.

"Now what's this choking business about?" she said as we walked through the door. I didn't know exactly, but I had a theory.

"Read these four books first. It will help when I explain." I said in a dead voice. She picked them up and ran he thumb along the bottom of the corner and the pages whizzed by. After the Twilight she looked plain angry. After New Moon she was enraged. After Eclipse she was Murderous and after Breaking Dawn, hell couldn't hold her fury. She looked at me and I flinched from the fire burning in her black orbs.

"She-is-not-joining-our-family" she growled out lowly. I shook me head.

"It's too late" I whispered. She snarled and threw the coffee table through the wall of impeccable glass.

"No it's not" she snarled. I was getting worked up – by anger or sadness I couldn't tell.

"Don't you see? Stephanie Meyer is already influencing our lives. I'm not in the book and I wasn't supposed to be. She doesn't want me in her story to ruin it, so the story is trying to get rid of me."

"Bollocks"

"It's not! The reason I was choking at lunch is that the mental connection between me and Edward left, and he didn't even notice that it had. It left when he looked at Bella" I stormed and threw Twilight into her hands. She threw that at the window too.

"When Edward follows the story line, I am forgotten and so is the Edward that I love. He turns into Stephanie's Edward and then I have to wait for something that's not wrote to pull him back to my Edward." And with that I threw the hardback copy of Breaking Dawn through the glass coffee table – the one Rose didn't throw through the window. Rosalie trapped me in her arms. This was hug, and they were always so welcome.

"We won't let _her_ win" she sneered, the her being either Meyer or Swan.

"IT'S TOO LATE" I screamed, she needed to get that. I couldn't do _anything_. I was so mad that I threw my arms down in the two year old like tantrum and all the windows shattered. The exploded out of their setting and any glass in the house – vases, tables, and mirrors, all crumpled under the force of my power. Rose let go of me and took a few steps back to look at all the damage. Her penetrating gaze finally landed on me.

My legs crumpled under the shame of what I had done.

"Im so sorry" I barley mouthed. She heard me.

"That was you" she breathed in shock. I couldn't speak anymore so I only nodded. She kneeled next to me and started asking all the questions that were bound to come.

"How, When, Where, What, Why?" she said. I understood.

"I don't know. I was by the lake 3 weeks ago"

"3 WEEKS! YOU'VE KNOWN FOR THREE WHOLE WEEKS AND DIDN'T TELL US!" she yelled. I covered my ears and then blurted out.

"God woman, can I finish my story!" she settled down and motioned for me to carry on.

"I felt the wind and wondered if there was anyway that I could sort of fly with it. I imagined myself doing it, and then I found myself doing it. So I can do something that I call ghosting. I can fly, but I can't really feel my body. It sort of becomes air. I can fly through things and take other things with me. Like I can carry a rock through a tree.

After that I just tried to control the wind –on a whim – and I found I could. I haven't practiced since that night so I can't really control it. Yes, I smashed the windows; no I didn't plan on doing it. Why? I don't know. I didn't say, because…well you know-Carlisle and his tests."

"How much can you be in control, I mean can you sweep up all the shards of glass. It would save us a job" she joked, but I saw the curiosity.

I stood up and closed my eyes trying to focus. I moved my hand to cause a draft to come in from the windows and envisioned it collecting all the glass up. I opened my eyes on Rosalie's gasp and saw the glass moving slowly through the air to form around me. I was certain that I had it all, because the circling glass was a wall thick. I dropped my hands slowly and the glass went down slowly. I curved my hands so it all got together in a small pile.

"That…that was …wow!" she said.

After sweeping up the glass we agreed to keep this between us for now. She said she'd help me train up so I can get control over my power, and she also said it would help for getting rid of Bella. I had secret satisfaction at this, because it meant I got Edward.

When Esme came back we apologised profusely, but I blamed it on PMS and how Rose had made me mad by saying I looked fat. What? It could happen. Esme looked sad but believed us. She suggested that I went to the lake to cool off. I did and Rosalie went with me. We decided to test my abilities out the way of eyes.

"Ok, let's start with the basic. How fast and strong a gust of wind can you create?" she asked. It was simply enough. There was a big Redwood tree about 500m away so I focused on pushing it over. I looked at it intently and remembered the feeling of wind rushing through my fingertips. I was just barely aware of the wind blowing. The tree snapped like a cocktail stick between fingers. It felt good and I knew that the wind was really strong and speedy at the moment, but I felt like I could do more.

"Sydney, that's enough" Rose yelled from behind me.

"I can do more" I yelled back.

"SYDNEY STOP!" she commanded and I felt the wind drop. I turned to face her. She looked pointedly around at everything. It was a mess. The grass, lake, tree's, boulders were scattered and broken, and I might as well have caused a storm. My mouth fell open.

"Fix it please" she said sweetly – her temper was rising.

I nodded. "Sure thing"

"Is it?" she asked raising one perfect eyebrow. I smiled happily.

"Of course" I replied and made a random movement with my hand behind me. I turned to see all the damage fixing itself. However the broken things couldn't be fixed so I arranged the tree's like a logger had been here. The rock sediment was put into the bottom of the lake and all the grass was back in place.

"Ok, maybe we move on from wind elements for now. How about this…ghosting thing" she asked. I smiled and jumped into the air. I imagined myself stopping before I landed and I did. It was like a car, in a sense, and I gently put my foot on the accelerator to move.

The night was lost with me and Rose growing more confident with my ability to control my powers and it only took a few hours to have perfected most of it. I kept bathing because it restored my energy, but Rose (I could tell) was enjoying experiencing my power tested on her; Like making her float and go through things. Her beautiful laughter proved that.

When we got back I was hit with the news that Edward had left. Well damn. I could have used that as my excuse to smash things. Anyway, never mind. I tried to 'call' Edward, but look at that – there was no signal. I found it very strange to be apart from him like this. It just mad me sad.

That night was lost to my tears.


	5. Returning

**Target reviews for this story: 150. Please guys. It would make my days**

**I just want to know, what's the difference between hits and visitors to your story??**

**Warning: language may occur!**

_I found it very strange to be apart from him like this. It just mad me sad._

_That night was lost to my tears._

Each day I would curl up in a ball on my bed and cry, wailing when I found that yet again he couldn't hear me, and that yet again he wasn't with me. I was sorely tempted to go to Alaska and drag him back with my own hands, but taking into consideration that he's lot stronger than me and that there are six vampires in the house that would pin me down in a second, maybe that's not the best idea.

Each day Esme would come in to get me to go to school, but I refused. And each and everyday Rosalie came in to shake me and drag me out of bed. Along with Alice. When they did this I went dolly on them – lifeless and floppy. They hated it but managed to do it. Once they turned their backs I'd have taken off the latest addition. Once I was undressing as they took me downstairs, but Emmett made remarks and Rosalie went ballistic. She all but kicked me back to bed.

When they were all at school –bar one- Esme would stay in my room and lie next to me whilst stroking my hair. She was really a good mother.

On the fifth day I was fed up, and so was Jasper. He came and sat with me often just chatting about anything and would gradually calm me down. I'd always hug him and tell him thanks. He was the one who convinced me to carry on with the normal things i.e. eating, showering ect.

I saw my phone lying on the table by my head and I snatched it up and punched in Edward's number.

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen, you will get your butt down here _immediately._ _I _am your priority, not your _singer_. _I _am your _fiancé _so for fucks sake, get your self back down here or face my wrath. You. Have. Been. Warned." And I snapped the phone shut. I clutched at my chest where I felt a slight tear.

My mind was cloudy and I couldn't see right to make a solid decision. It was only 1:45 and school had three more periods yet. Esme had left to go and get some food in. Carlisle was at the hospital which left me home alone.

I thought that I hadn't practiced my powers in a while, but seeing that last time I caused an insy- weensy-meganormas mess, I ought to stick to a safer one. Ghosting.

I tried to feel light and airy and it worked. I was half ghosting and half not. I was floating just off the floor, but my feet were solid and my toes were lightly dragging/skimming along the floor. I tried with all my might to make myself completely free. I kept faltering but I persisted around my bedroom. I will admit then when gliding through the bed I did get stuck inside the mattress, but no panicking because I got out again.

After that I stuck to just floating. I managed to go downstairs on my back and it's like the feeling you get when you float on water. Except this was better because I could control the speed and the tangent my body was at. I started off feeling quite pained and worried in case I fell, but it was like the power was in my core being and I trusted it. I also found that I enjoyed being in this transitory state because I couldn't really feel, well I felt content and painless and I loved it. I smiled, and the pull of muscles was strange. It felt like I hadn't truly smiled in years. I idly wondered if I could control wind in this state of matter. Something told me I could, but I decided not to tempt fate, and in doing so create more destruction for myself.

I looked at the clock and fell to the floor with a thump when I realized that the others would be back from school any second. I dropped myself to the floor with out much conscious thought after 'oh I need to get down from here'. My backside was going to have a bruise.

A red convertible pulled up outside of the house and four vampires got out. It was safe to say that they were surprised to see me up and out of bed. Suddenly the tranquility around me was lost and the pain came back. Jasper was quicker though and it returned. I smiled gratefully and hopped up. All of them but Rose froze at something. I tensed as well and with my fear being alerted I swore that I went to ghost mode.

"Can you smell that?" Emmett asked protectively. He crouched in front of Rosalie and Jasper did with Alice.

"Yes, it's…well it smells like a variation of Sydney." Alice said her face screwing up in confusion. "Earlier today, around 1:45 she vanished from me, and I couldn't see her future anymore. But when we came back I could, and now I can't again" she said panicking her eyes glazing over. I breathed deeply and found my feet solidify again. Alice gasped and looked at me. She seemed so confused and that was unusual for Alice.

"You...but we…i…not here…Aaaggghhhh!" she said and flitted up to her room I presume, Jasper not far behind. That left Emmett and Rose.

"Well glad to see your human again little sis, I was getting worried." Emmett joked and bear hugged me. I smiled but didn't particularly want to have to bathe again today so I ghosted on him and he went right through me. He was confused as her looked around for me. Alice and jazz came down the stairs to witness my 'confession'.

I lithely leapt on to the sofa and moved with such grace that the vampires were in awe. Well all except one. Rose.

I flicked on the Song Alfie by Lily Allen and hopped from furniture to furniture without so much as a sound. I twisled around on the top of the lamp and fell backwards to the floor but I caught myself and so was hovering horizontally in the air. Everyone was gasping, but Rosalie was smug. I turned onto my back and acted like I was on a platform – I stood up and walked. I even acted like there were stairs. Boy I was good.

I told Rosalie to join me on the platform and I could see a look of weariness in her eyes, but I still felt the magic/ability at the core of my being. She followed my lead up the 'stairs' and onto the 'platform'. Everyone had their mouths wide open and Emmett was laughing. Rose and I pretended to get into an elevator and then I 'pressed a button' and we went down to the floor. Carlisle and Esme chose to come home at that moment and so saw our little performance.

I walked up to Emmett.

"This is the smell you can smell" and I wafted my airy hand underneath his nose. He nodded and asked the question that everyone was dying to ask.

"Can I have a go?"

He was so excited and jumping like a 5 year old on sugar. I smiled and turned my palm face up and gentle raised it. He was flabbergasted when he was raised too and so went flying around the room. I went up and joined him and he pulled me into an airborne bear hug. Everyone looked jealous and bewildered and so I answered their questions and let them have a go. I looked at them and they too were floating around the room. There were giggles from the females and chortles from the males.

"I call it ghosting. I have control of the element of wind and so I too can become like. I can also move objects through things like so." And I made them all go through the glass without it breaking, and back again. I set them, down and they were amazed and very happy. They too had felt the tranquil state like me.

"Can I do some tests on you please Syd, I'm awfully curious about all this. Especially since you can use water as well. I wonder…" and he drifted off. I looked at Rose and she sympathized with me. This was what I DIDN'T want to happen. I hate tests, although granted C-lizzle was awesome with the whole doc thing.

Edward didn't return that night, so now he was the only vamp not to know about my power. C-dog had even rung the Denali's to let them know about my power manifestation. I'm sure though that he was doing it to ask on Edward as well. I'm happy to say that Tanya had leveled out since our first meeting and was now quite mellow about Edward and me. Well that makes one of us, because I was flipping furious.

I spent most of the weekend in ghost state because I was more pleasant when I was like that. It turned out that Carlisle's tests consisted mainly of trying out my ability. It was a lot of fun.

It was Sunday night and I heard a purr of a Mercedes pulling up the drive. I wasn't in ghost form so anger, sadness and unloved welled up inside of me. The newly fixed window pains were shaking, along with the furniture.

"Calm down Syd" Jazzy soothed and he made me calm. I used the atmosphere to really calm myself. The calm before the storm. Edward came through the door and he looked straight for me. To be blunt, I was seething.

"_Sydney, I love you, I've missed you, why did you take the connection away?" I_ heard in my head. I relished the sound of his internal voice, but it was soon lost as the Meyer Edward came back. He ran to me and kissed me on the lips. His moved against mine but I kept mine still. This wasn't the kiss I've been waiting for. Where are the fireworks that I know so well? Where is the electricity running through my bones? He pulled away and looked at me troubled.

"You're not my Edward" I said very plainly. I see that now.

"Don't do this" Rose hissed.

"But he's not" I growled back. "I can't hear him. He's just…he's _hers_ not mine" I searched and searched for his mind but it was lost. The ring on my finger weighed a ton, but I'd keep it on, so the Edward in there, My Edward would know that I still loved him.

"I'm still me Syd" Edward said looking hurt.

"You hurt me Edward. That hasn't been missed by me" I practically yelled. He looked ashamed. Good. "My Edward wouldn't have run off, he'd have come home to me"

"What?!" Jasper yelled at Edward. Edward looked furious at Jasper. He was like a destroying angel. Beautiful but pure anarchy. What just happened?

"You don't understand." Edward cautioned and he lowered to a slight crouch. Jasper mirrored his actions perfectly.

"No, I understand perfectly" he snarled and for a caution I motioned us to move back.

"She is…different." Edward said…guiltily?

"No! You have a commitment! She's wears your mothers ring!" he threw back. So I was in there somewhere then. But I was confused.

"I know! But it's a simple lure…I can't…"

"No, you mean you won't"

"Pick one" Edward said and Jasper lunged at Edward. Edward dodged and so Jasper decided to explain.

"Edward is feeling a lot of love, commitment and lure" my heart warmed, but it was lost by the look on Jaspers face. "For Bella" he whispered and my rage began again. Could my Edward even be in there?

I screamed at the same time the others did.

"WHAT!"

And Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all leapt for Edward. None of them got him. But I knew one person that could catch him, because he'd never see it coming. Me.

I shot my hand out and Edward went flying across the room. He smashed into the wall and I had my hand curled, like I was strangling him, and he was chocking. He looked at me. There was raw fear.

Everyone else saw the opportunity and leapt for him. He couldn't move and they all started beating him up. I stole a glance at Esme and Carlisle, and they seemed disgusted and betrayed be Edward. Tears streaked down my cheeks as I saw this disloyal thief before me. I heard his screams, I saw his pain, but I felt nothing. I knew that somewhere in there was my Ed, but I was tired, too much to try and look. I wanted personal revenge and the others were taking that from me. I pushed them off him, while being on the other side of the room and I felt fire creep into my veins. This had happened to me before.

When Edward was newly changed and it was only three of us, I had gotten angry and felt the fire then. I was positive then that if I hadn't calmed there, a fire would have been started.

My hands scorched and I felt the heat from every pore in my body. My vision was slowly growing red and I swiped my hand down on Edward and his arm became unattached. He let out a blood curdling scream, but it wasn't enough. I swiped again and his right leg came off and plunked to the floor.

"That's enough" boomed the voice of Carlisle. I looked at him and he was giving me a stern look. He had never looked like this before I was certain. I let him drop and I went upstairs. I went light so I could go faster, and it all seemed a blur to me, so I was sure I was going at vampire speed.

I sat in the middle of my bed with me legs crossed and prayed. I had never prayed but desperate times.

_Please God, bring Edward back to me._

Rosa, Alice, Esme and Emmet, Jasper came and sat with me. They wanted my Edward back too. They didn't like this one. Carlisle was downstairs reattaching Edward, but the others refused to see him help. I knew this moment of betrayal would come from Edward, but I didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"There's something you guys should know. Rose, bring the books." She nodded and flitted away. "This affects all of this, and I think the Volturi must know already. You should prepare for a visit." Rose was back. "Everybody, I would like to introduce to you the world and truths of Stephanie Meyer"

**Wow, long chapter or what! Don't get your hopes up, not all of them will be like this!**


	6. The Truth about Edward

"_There's something you guys should know. Rose, bring the books." She nodded and flitted away. "This affects all of this, and I think the Volturi must know already. You should prepare for a visit." Rose was back. "Everybody, I would like to introduce to you the world and truths of Stephanie Meyer"_

She came back with four books in her hands and a scowl on her face. She passed them out in order, and they went from person to person all flicking the pages under their thumbs. Gasps and shock was around the room.

"What the hell?" Emmett

"The Volturi. How can they have let these books get published." Jasper

"Incredible! These are all my visions" Alice

"How has this woman been able to spy on us?!" Esme.

"I have to go through this!?" Edward screeched as he came through the door, Carlisle behind him. I got off the bed and faced him.

"No" I snarled "Because I'm not in their and I. will. Change. It." I spit.

He sped over to me and towered over me.

"You can't change my feelings for Bella, but I am so, so sorry" he whispered.

"Sorry doesn't fix a broken heart Edward" I said as I looked away from him. He nodded and turned to the others.

"I know what's going to happen to her and I will save her from these things." He said. I knew what he meant. Tomorrow Bella was meant to be smashed by the van, and I'm gonna damn well make sure it happens.

"No you won't Syd, you're staying home tomorrow" Alice glared at me.

"You…you'd kill Bella?!" Edward was infuriated.

"If I don't the Volturi will!" I protested loudly.

The room went silent as Carlisle finished reading the books. Everyone didn't want to admit it, but they had to. This family had practically revealed the secret on vampires.

"What do we do?" asked Esme. She was dry sobbing. Her family was in danger from these books, and they had somehow lifted the veil on their world, in a book form. How could they have been so careless?

"We have to run" said Jasper as he gripped Alice tight.

"We can't out run them. Demetri" I said.

"You're not mentioned, you're free to go" Edward spoke harshly. I spoke with human venom in my voice.

"I have been in this family since before you were born. I'm not going to desert it. I love my family, and this is my place" I spoke only the truth, nothing more, nothing less.

"If you're with us you could die" Edward whispered passion in his voice.

"You speak like you care" I breathed, barely audible to my own ears. The fire was back in his eyes.

"Of course I care" he growled. His hand was on my cheek and his thumb was rubbing across my cheek. I looked deep into his eyes and pleaded for him to let me go.

"I …can't." he struggled to form the words. This was Meyer's Edward.

"Why" I mouthed. His other hand found my waist and his thumb rubbed my waist too. I don't think he was aware of what he was doing. I didn't have the heart to stop him. He was giving me what I wanted.

"Because I still love you" and I felt the spark back in his touch. He pulled my up to his mouth, and I gladly obliged. My fingers became locked in his hair and his became like steal girders around my back, keeping me to him. His lips were the best thing in my world. I knew he still loved me, but I believe the part of him that did was locked away by Bella's Edward – but he was still in their fighting to get out in fits of passion. He took me over to the bed, which was now vacated and he gentle squashed me. I relished in the heat of this moment, because I knew it wouldn't last.

"Sydney, I love you. I can't help myself. I …I can't control what's happening. She's changing me Bella" I pulled away at Bella. The current running between us was abruptly stopping. I guess both Edwards together were confusing each other. He looked down into my eyes, an internal battle taking place. I put my hand on his cheek and solemnly swore

"I will fight for you my love. I will wait forever if that's what it takes"

And with that he was off me and out of the room. I tried to get my heavy breathing back into a rhythm before I went downstairs. When I finally got down their it looked like everything was packed up and they all looked ready to leave.

"Whoa, whoa guys. We don't even know if the Volturi know about it yet." I demanded, edgily.

"Sydney" Carlisle sighed.

"No Carlisle, we are not leaving."

"They could come at any moment" Jasper insisted.

"Alice, can you see them coming?" I asked angrily.

"No, they haven't even thought about us" she said and gave Jasper an apologizing look.

"Now I know we have mates we want to keep safe. But there is no need to run, just because of what _might_ or might not happen. Understand?" I pushed. They all ruefully nodded and started to unpack. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet maintained their position though.

"Wed don't know-" Emmet began

"What we don't know is not worth the effort. Alice _will_ see when they want to come." I interrupted him.

"But the books" Jasper picked up on

"The books are wrong. We've seen them now, and we can fix them. They're just from Bella's point of view. God knows that Bella doesn't know everything." I argued. Everyone else had stopped unpacking. They were unsure.

"Bella know about us" Carlisle sighed.

"She knows only as much as we tell her." I said back, more calmly.

"And you forget, I wasn't in the books. Yet here I am, and the books have started. For all we know, this is just fiction. An authors imagination, who so happen to share the same names as you guys. _Please_ listen to me. We don't need to move. Not for a couple more years." And I looked down. Surely moving would be a good thing. I might get Edward back again, but I knew that that possibility was 1 in 1 million.

"A lot of things could change the situations in the books" Edward spoke up, and he stood right beside me now. I knew his motivations were Bella, but at least he agreed. I knew for a fact that Esme wouldn't want to see a divide in the family.

"If you guys are so panicked then you may leave" I spoke gently.

"But I'm staying here, in my home."

"I'll stay with you." Edward agreed quietly and he took my hand. There was a small electric current from his touch, so I guess the Edward's are currently on a compromise.

"Would you really want to see a divide in this family?" we both asked simultaneously. As predicted, Esme looked shocked by our thoughts and sent a pleading look at Carlisle. He, as always, bended to her will and nodded his head. I was so happy, that a rush of emotion came out as tears as I hugged him- hard as I could. Then Esme.

Emmet and Jazz didn't look convinced. If Edward could compromise with himself, so could I.

"We'll set up an emergency plan, how about that?" I offered. The room went tense as they deliberate. They shared a nod, and the room smiled. They went to work on a plan immediately, wanting to be ready at a seconds notice.

I ghosted over to the lake that night, and called me paranoid, but it felt like there was someone watching me. I shook off the feeling as I swam around, feeling the slight tighten of my skin. It gave me chance to think of the things that had just happened – rather fast I might add.

I mean, firstly, what was the situation with me and Edward. Obviously we had ended up telling him about my extra gifts, and we shared a kiss, granted it was my Edward, but I was so confused.

Could the Volturi possibly know about the books?  
Would the others really stop me from killing Bella?

Did I really want her dead?

Yes, yes I did.

No, no I don't.

Wait, wait, and wait. With Bella, we are seriously missing the obvious. In the _books_ she liked Edward. Doesn't mean that she does now. Who am I kidding? No-one, that's who. Maybe I could get my own back on her. She ends up falling in love with Jake, but what if Jake fell in love with me. Nope, wouldn't work, she is the mother of his imprint. Aaaggghhhh. I splashed the water in frustration. I got out of the water and shook my self out to dry. The eyes I were feeling had left. I ghosted home, mainly because I needed the boost, and because no-one knew I was coming then.

I crept up to the house and heard a heated debate going on.

"I don't know!" Edward yelled in defiance.

"But you must. For god's sake Edward it isn't hard. Do you or don't you love her?" Rosalie shouted back at him.

"I…don't know." He said and sat down, running his hands through his hair. Alice came up beside me outside and tried to put a hand on me, but I went through. I touched her and made her ghost too, that way she could touch me. We found that to people ghosting, could interact as if they were both whole.

"I keep getting separate feelings off of you Edward. It's like there are two of you in there. There's the Edward that we all know and love, and then there is prick Edward from the book. Hate to tell you, but we don't like that Edward." Jasper spoke up.

"Son, you can't keep doing to Sydney what you did this afternoon. You both love her and want to be with her or you don't and so need to leave her alone." Carlisle advised.

"I can't Carlisle. I both want her and don't. I can't be without her, yet I can't be with her. The feelings towards Bella are exactly the same." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Liar" Jasper exclaimed. "Tell them what you really feel towards Bella"

Edward looked angry. Rosalie stormed in and flounced down on to the sofa.

"Do tell Eddie. We want to know why you're-" Alice covered my ears for the rest of Rose's speech. I was grateful. My vocabulary was full enough thankyou.

"I feel compelled to her, but I don't know why. I feel not like I do love her, but moreover I _should_. It's very hard to describe. But then Syd says some absurd thing, and that strange feeling goes away. When it does, I know that Syd is all I'll ever want. All I ever had. But that's all lost when…well I don't know when, but it gets lost and suddenly I have a compulsion for Bella." He said and my heart warmed up. I smiled magnificently at Alice and she gave me her killer pixie smile back. She froze and her eyes glazed. I looked back to hear what Edward would say next.

Rose spoke up. "Drugs are a compulsive habit, and the doctors tell you to kick them" she sounded smug.

"You think I should kick Bella?" he sounded as though he'd already given into a torture session.

"That's exactly what I think."

"I've tried" he whispered.

"Bit louder Eddie" Emmett taunted him as he walked through the door.

"I've tried! When I loose the feeling for Syd and get the feelings for Bella, I try to loose them. What I feel for Syd is so much stronger, and I want it back, but a part of my brain doesn't want me too! You can't understand!" he said and ran out of the front door, into the garage and drove away into the night. Alice and I floated in and Jazz and Rose looked jazzed.

"You heard?" She smiled.

"All I needed to" and I stopped ghosting and ran to her. Esme came in from the door way and hugged me to. it ended up being a group hug, and know I knew the truth. Edward was mine. 100% mine.

**Sorry I know they're a bit crap lately but I feel maybe a wall is coming on. I'll persist through it though, all for you guys. Gah, the things I do for you lot =]**


	7. Angeling

Me: OD I own Twilight? Well technically, since I'm changing it-  
Ed: No you don't.  
ME: Don't be mean…I am your 'cough cough' creator and I gave you love.  
Ed: yeah by two different girls, and now I'm stuck between them! So yeah THANKS!  
Me: *mumbles* well don't blame me when you end up getting none  
Ed: *palm-face*

Well this certainly has been a long day. Not only have I found out that Edward still loves me, but I've also found out that he doesn't love Bella. I tell you, the relief I felt was immense. All the emotions from the previous weeks just…floated away. I could have been in constant ghost mode for the effect it had. I was light; there was a spring in my step, and most of all I knew I could get my future husband back yet.

All night, with Edward gone, we were discussing possible ways of making Edward totally fall out of love with Bella. Jasper was the key target for this one, but Eddie-boy would figure out to quick. Obviously I couldn't kill Bella now. Her power over him was pathetic compared to mine, and yet she still had that power. Clear your head Syd, and back to the planning.

One route was clear, we had to make a break before the story got in too far, so I figured if we all acted differently from the books and so made events different. Plus, if she saw me and Ed _together_ then that would surely make her see sense that he was a lost cause. The only problem is, is that whenever we make up our minds Alice won't get a vision?

Everyone took this as a bad sign, but I refused to let myself become worrisome and held back just because of… well nothing.

Each person would play their parts different to they are in the books.

Esme wouldn't be motherly towards her, she would be indifferent.

Emmett would make many horrid jokes and be threatening with his size.

Jasper, well lets say he won't have to try hard. But no one will explain his strange behavior. Or the fact that everyone is tense and fearful. He he he.

Rosalie will be…herself really.

Alice will be all hyper to everyone BUT Bella.

Carlisle…is difficult. He can hardly neglect the fact that he will see her most, but away from the surgery he will be as indifferent as Esme.

So I guess that leaves me. Well, let's put it this way, I can create a very uncomfortable atmosphere for Bella in a second. It's not my fault that Edward has that soft, or hard, spot for me now is it?

Emmett made the house shake with his laughter towards me end of the deal. For him, Christmas came early.

Many of you, I am sure, will have spotted the fatal flaw/s. if we act differently, Eddie will too. And if certain things follow the books, that's liable to make the others act as though they were characters would it not? Therefore, I would have to be present and make a noticeable difference to each 'chapter' of this new life so that my people could be present and not Stephanie's. That won't be the least bit difficult – please note the sarcasm.

I stayed in ghost form all night and I found that it meant I didn't get tired. Although, that could be to do with the fact that I was wired. When Edward finally came home, he saw me floating and smiled. It was the smile you get when you see your kids happy as laree. I smiled back a tender and loving one and he looked away sad.

(A/N he hasn't been able to _hear_ Syd since the connection left, so her head is blocked to him)

I floated down and touched his cheek with me hand. I was trying out a theory posed by Alice. If so, this was the solution to everything. I ghosted and I could see the shock plain on his face. He felt free and light and blissful, the feeling of air, and yet here I am, physically touching him. Everything in his body screamed wrong. He had known about my gifts, but he didn't know the full extent –or even tested them.

Emmett stood up feigning tiredness as he stretched his arms and suddenly charged at us. Edward was very quick, because an instinct of alert had been called upon.

His hands locked on my waist and pulled me out of the bulldozers path. He then stood back to push against Em, but went into shock when Emmett passed right through him. I almost wet my self 'figuratively speaking' and so did the rest bar Esme and Carlisle. They were polite and left to hunt.

Edwards face was a picture and I'm glad Alice filmed it all.

"Alice, give me that" Edward growled.

"OF course big brother" and she held it out to him. He tried to move to get it but he found himself grounded. Ok, ok it was me, a little.

"Sydney?" he begged.

"Yes?" I loved acting dumb.

"Please can I move?" he spoke formally with good grammar.

"Of course" I replied sweetly and extended my arm saying 'be my guest'. He nodded and I felt go all control on him. He went floating around the room with very bad control. He was through the ceiling and back again. He couldn't deny that he loved it though, because his laughter of magic peals filled the house. Emmett found it contagious, and soon did Jasper. I floated up to Edward and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him slowly down again. He took my hand when his feet hovered above the floor and pressed his lips to my knuckles. I winked in return and his eyes went black. Even in angel state (Alice didn't like the word ghosting because it sounded like ghost. And as she pointed out, they were the living dead, and although ghosts were the living dead, so were angels. But obviously angels have better dress sense than ghosts and so it went on…) you couldn't miss the size of the shock. He pulled me against him so fast I went dizzy, and in the same second his lips were pressed against mine, moving in a lost pattern. I delve into the kiss with enthusiasm, which he gladly returned.

"Eww" Emmett complained and tried to break us apart, to no avail. Ha, sucker (literally...).

"Come on guys, I don't want to see my brother and sister at it like rabbits. Hey Jazz, how come your not bunnying on Ally. Even _I_ can feel the heat from them" he complained though I heard a grin in his voice. My legs were now wrapped around Edward and he was groping me. Fine, I admit, I was too – but him not me.

"Actually I can't feel their emotions in that state. Maybe because that state's not here or there, they don't register. It explains why Alice couldn't see Syd." Jasper said, sounding relieved that he didn't feel the lust/love.

"And Edward can't hear us ion that state, don't forget that." Alice added. Edward pulled away from me at that point to quesiton Alice.

"What? Edward asked confused.

"Last night, Sydney was in an angel state outside of the window, and we couldn't really smell or hear her. I went and joined her, and she made me angel like too. Didn't you worry where I went?" she teased tapping her head. It took a second for him to grasp this. Whilst doing so, I put us back on the floor in solid state. He suddenly took a step away from me, and the current running over my skin left. I smiled at Alice. Looks like the experiment worked.

"You heard that?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. I could tell that the Bella obsession was coming back, and though it pained me, what could I do?

"Go to her." I whispered. He stood, still as a statue for the tensest two minutes of my life before nodding and leaving.

"Hey" Rose piped up. She's been awful quiet for the past 5 minutes. "Any chance I can get another go"

"Oh yeah please lil' sis"

"Well I wouldn't mind one"

"If everyone is…I don't wanna be left out"

I smiled at my families very unsubtle attempts to get another chance to fly, though I can totally empathize. You meet someone who can fly – what's the first thing you ask them? Can I have a go?

**Last filler chapter (for now) the real action of Bella at school will start tomorrow. Btw, when would you like the Volturi to come? If so I need names of you guys (yes you'll be in the story. So what if you're evil blood suckers who want to rip the Cullen's piece from piece…)**


	8. Showtime

Well today is here. And it's show time. I got up early (or rather told Alice to drag me up early) so I could prepare for the day. Yup, you got it – today is the first day of me going back to school after last week, and I have to see Edward fall head over heels for Bella. After all our preparation, I though I was ready, but now I'm not so sure.

A wave of calm filtered my air supply and a shot of confidence bolted through me as well. That was Jaspers way of saying good luck and 'you'll do fine' type thing. I held on to this as Alice made me beautiful. Rosalie walked in the room, and I felt shit again. Great.

"Syd, everything will go to plan, trust me." Alice soothed as she made my hair shiny. Half an hour later and she was done. I looked in the full length mirror, and actually looked pretty good. My makeup made my features 'pop' and the clothes accented my curves. My hair was tight ringlets all curtaining my face and they shined like the moon. I mock winced and hugged Alice as hard as I could (well, without breaking anything of course). I looked down, straightening my silver, shiny and thin ¾ dress that had a little black belt, and went over my black skinny jeans. My shoes were high heels, that added the needed height and they were strappy in an almost zig zag way. I loved the whole ensemble!

[URL for top and shoes! .

.com/media/230x230/6267-Women-Dresses-3-4-length_]

Edward had left early to pick up Bella, after spending the night watching her sleep of course. Carlisle put part one of the plan into action this morning, because even vampire sometimes forget.

"Remember son, Bella is a lot more fragile and breakable than what Sydney is." Carlisle spoke calmly with a hand on Edwards shoulder. Apparently, the look on Edward's face was priceless. "Bella won't heal"

I chuckled at that, though it sounded quite nervous. We went downstairs and decided to take Rose's BMW, as we needed the extra kick today. I wanted to make an impression that Forks hadn't seen before.

"Edward, why do you look like that?

"Because I am jealous of all the boys ogling Sydney."

"But I thought you wanted me"

"Pff, in your dreams. I just have a compulsion to be with you, it's not like I want to or anything"

"Aaaggghhhh. I hate you. Don't try to make up with me"

*shrugs* "Oh…I'm so hurt…ooo fly"*watches fly*

Ok, so maybe that would be wishful thinking between Bella and Edward, but hey, all I got are prayers and dreams right now. Maybe pot luck too.

We pulled into school and Jasper gave me time to breath before practically stoning me on confidence and lust. Yes lust. I light feeling of lust means that I can be a seductress without all the phony 'teenage flirting'. It felt…good. I got up and went to join with the others. I was in between the tow couples and decided to link arms with Emmet and Alice (the two next to me). Jazz must have sent a wave of humour. Either that, or concrete really is hilarious. This got us the attention deserved by the entire lot. I sneaked a glance at the others and it looked like Alice had dressed them down slightly today. They weren't all swamped in the fashion fabrics as usual. I guess Alice really wanted me to be center of attention today. We went past the Volvo and Bella saw me first. I waved friendly at her, and she sent a guilty one back. Edward saw and the desired affect took hold- his eyes popped in the magical way that they do and his irises turned a shade darker. I smiled in reaction and his answering facial expression was that of a dazzled man. Bella looked at Edward and seemed a little hurt. Good.

I turned back and winked at Mike, Tyler and Lee who were all standing together. Their mouths dropped quite considerably and that just made me walk higher.

I got to my locker and noted that phase two was about to take place. Last night Emmett and Jasper broke into the school and rigged my locker so that all my books and numerous pieces of paper would fall out when I opened the door. I had a feeling that they did something else too, because when they got home they seemed a little _too_ happy. We agreed that Jasper would stay close by at all times so that I could keep up my hit of confidence.

So you might see why I was a little reluctant to open my door. I twisted the code knob [no jokes] to the right combination and Mike, Lee, Tyler, Eric, Edward and Bella all happened to be walking by. Out fell all my books onto my painted blood red toenails and it actually hurt a bit when they hit. It caused me to fall over and kill my ankle in the process. I managed to look at what catastrophe was hidden in my locker, and now I see why they were a little happy last night. Not only were there various Edward written love notes in their, there was a pair of silky red underwear (yes, mine) and I pregnancy test box. Fine, so maybe the underwear and letters were a nice touch, and easily hidden in my room, but I made sure to hide that one pregnancy test box and ovulating box thoroughly. I snatched them up first and then went back for the panties and letters. I was humiliated and directed it at Jasper, who when I turned to scowl at was in stitches with Emmett, Alice and Rosalie holding a camera. I now regret the decision to film our progress throughout the plan 'Get rid of Bella Bitch and get Edward back where he belongs'. I made to stand up but fell back down again letting out a slight cry of pain at the ankle. Suddenly my family had other places to be. Bella looked horrified and that matched the face of Edward, accept he looked slightly ashamed, angry and helpless. Mike, after breaking out of no doubt picturing me in the underwear, helped me up.

"Are you ok Sydney?" he checked.

"No, my ankle hurts when I apply pressure to it." I told them honestly. He put an arm around my waist and I put mine over his shoulders. Tyler came and did the same to the other side of me. I smiled weakly at his chivalrous gesture and hopped down the hall.

"Hey Sydney! I'll put this back in your locker for you" Eric cried. I nodded in his direction and carried on down to the nurse's office. I heard Edward mutter for Bella to get to class and I heard her scuffle down the end of the corridor.

When I got to the office, both boys insisted on waiting with me, which I told them was totally unnecessary, but they were persistent buggers.

The nurse examined my lightly swelling ankle and it resulted in her just putting an ice pack on it. I winced when it first hit my skin but it eased. As it melted I felt my skin tightening. Damn, I forgot that melting water did it. I found this from Alaska and the snow melting. Why oh why didn't I just ghost? Simple dipstick, it would look freaky for some heavy books to go through your foot! Right, that's why.

"You guys can go now, it feels better. Thankyou for everything you've done" I said flashing them one of my killer smiles, hoping that they would get the picture –and quickly.

"T-that's…fine" they both said dazed and they wandered dreamily out of the office. The nurse said she would ring the office but I said it was unnecessary.

"No, I'll just gently walk around on it for a bit. That should ease it a bit don't you think?"

"Hmm, well maybe in future you shouldn't wear heels." I was shocked.

"O-o-or just be more careful with your locker dear" she added when she saw my face. As I went to get up she pushed me back down and said I should wait until to lunch to go, just to be on the safe side. Fine with me.

It would give me enough time to think of a revenge for Emmett. No doubt the pregnancy test and ovulating test raiding of my bedroom was down to him. Of course, this could be just an Emmett extra to the plan which would mean I'd need to think of something to respond with to keep it believable. Maybe Emmy could be daddy for a bit. Just daddy enough for Edward to hear and react to, not the entire school.

Lunch time came very ssssssslllllllooooooowwwwwwwlllllllyyyy and I was bored as a match in hell.

I 'hobbled out of the nurses office until I hit the main building, then I walked high and tall. I went into the cafeteria and Alice was smiling devilishly, like the rest of the table. Edward didn't look up so I guess he didn't know about my plan. Of course Alice would see, and that worked out perfectly.

I got a wave of emotion – sadness – from Jazz and embraced it. I extended my arms to Emmett and open and closed my hands like a little child would when it wanted its mommy to pick them up. He smiled and came over. He picked me up bridal style and took me over to the table; he sat down, with me still on his lap and I put my forehead into his neck.

I ignored all the whispers I could hear about the ankle incident and all the new rumors that were bound to have started circulating.

"Emmett, I'm so, so, so sorry" I whispered. I knew that that no-one else heard but Edward did. He straightened up to listen closer to what I was saying.

"For what?" he spoke encouragingly, and softly which was a first for him. in all the decades with him, I'd never heard him speak like this. Perhaps Rose had.

"They found it" I spoke with barely any volume.

"Found what?" he asked his eyebrows crinkling. He was my older brother, and if I wasn't feeling so damn sad, I'd have cracked at this totally non Emmett moment. And possible mocked him for it.

I straightened in his lap and gave him a deep meaningful stare. I felt the sadness leave and normalness refill the space, so that stare took everything I had not to laugh. His expression turned to one of shock and a hint of anger.

"How?" he demanded fiercely in a whisper.

"I-I had kept it safe in my locker and-"

"Oh great!" he whispered fury in his eyes, hiding the humour that was trying to escape. Our little plan worked because Edward rose from his seat and looked down on me with all the rage that God held.

"Back in a minute" he spoke in Bella's direction and pulled up a chair at our table. Emmett passed me onto Jasper next to him, seemingly with disgusted-ness and to get me further away from Edward. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and his hand convincingly did gentle rubs over my stomach.

"What?!" Edward spat at me quietly.

"None of your business" I replied with more fear than fear-giving.

"Hows…how's that even _possible?_"

"How's what possible?" I asked sardonically.

"Don't joke with me." He growled. Everyone was quiet to look at our table. I stood up and went around to Edward. I weaved my fingers through his and pulled him out of the cafeteria and out to the lot. One by one the Cullen's found us and Edward was still fuming at me.

"You haven't had sex with Emmett" he said and added actions with his words by pointing at me and Em. "You can't have" he said shaking his head to himself.

"What?" I asked with a breath. I appeared shocked. "I have _not _had sex with Emmett" I said seemingly in disgust.

"No, so why-why that whole thing in the cafeteria?" he asked. I felt angry (cheers Jazz) and my harsh words reflected that.

"You were listening in on a private conversation, that you knew nothing about and then you go and accuse me of cheating on you?! How DARE YOU"

He flinched.

"Well then what did you do if you weren't sleeping with him."

"He can't sleep" I reminded him

"Don't FOOL WITH ME!"

"THEN DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FRICK YOU'RE ON WITH!" I screamed back.

"You! Being! Pregnant!" he yelled right in my face. I let betrayal wash over me.

"You…you thought…that I was…with Emmett" I asked quietly in breaths.

"Well that's what you were talking about at lunch table. You had those pregnancy tests in your locker, and you slept with Emmett and now everyone knows about the tests." He said more relaxed, but his wrath still in place.

"One, what does it matter to you" he was about to interrupt but I cut him off. "Two, I am not pregnant. I have not shagged Emmett or Jasper, or even Carlisle for that matter. I am not pregnant. They were in my locker because of a game we were playing after you left last night. And we were not discussing me being pregnant at lunch." I growled.

His face went from anger to embarrassment.

"Then what?" he asked quietly.

"What else was in my locker Edward?" I sneered. Understanding dawned on him. his mouth formed an 'O'.

"That's right. Emmett asked me to hide a gift to Rosalie from her until their anniversary. He wanted _me _to get something that Rosalie would like. It was meant to be a _surprise_" I sneered at him. He sent an apologetic look at Rosalie – who was hugging Emmett because of his 'lovely idea'.

"So why was Jasper rubbing your stomach" I looked down at this, though his voice held no convict.

"It's not my fault that you scared the shit out of me and the fact that you being with Bella rips my heart in two even though I know you want to be with me. Jasper was trying to sooth me gradually thankyou very much" and with that I flounced away to my next lesson. I was outside my classroom when a cold hand grabbed my arm causing me to spin in alarm. It was Edward and he looked self loathing.

"I'm so sorry" he spoke as he looked into my eyes. I let hurt fill mine.

"You should be" I replied softly and headed into my classroom.

That night when we got home Edward was waiting for me, well us. Emmett and Rosalie growled at him, keeping up their pretense of anger at his insinuation.

"Guys, I owe you all an apology" Edward started and sincerity was in every word.

"Hell yeah you do" Rosalie snarled.

Alice picked me up and ran us to the lake.

"You don't want to hear what will be said" she said…guiltily? I don't know. But what I do know is that I needed this bathe-just to make sure my ankle was fully healed.

"SO today went well then huh?" I smiled a toothy grin at her.

"Oh yeah" she replied with her own evil smile.

**So… did you like? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but your opinions are the ones that count so lemme know!**


	9. Snap

**It goes without saying that I immensely enjoyed the reviews I got from the last chapter! I swear my mum thinks I'm mad from all the bouncing in seat moments. **

**Brief drug reference. (very infact)**

**Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter?? All welcome of course :D **

The next day came and I was surprised to see that the sun was out. It made me smile as it fell and warmed my face. I stretched out and yawned as big as Mississippi. No school today, yes! See whenever the Cullen's went 'hiking' it would appear strange if I didn't wouldn't it. So I'd stay at home and chill out.

"Morning Sunshine" Alice sang as she burst open the door and did dramatic cheesy movie moves to what she was saying.

"Oh it's a lovely day. The birds are out, the sky is blue and Gucci has a half price sale in Seattle." She smiled and ran out again. This was very common behavior for Alice on sunny days. It measures to a sad mad on crack really.

I smiled to myself about her foolish ways and threw the covers back and swung my legs over the bed edge.

I heard a tap at the door. Strange – usually everyone just burst in. A head popped around the corner of the door. It was a beautiful mop of red that also seemed to sparkle lightly in the sun.

"Can I come in?" he asked with a small smile on his lips.

"You already are" I pointed out. He laughed once but continued to come in fully. He shut the door although with everyone in the house having super hearing it was a lost cause.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for overreacting slightly yesterday." He said looking down. I heard a laugh of disagreement from Emmett on the word slightly. I smiled at his foolishness – Ems not Eds.

"Slightly?" I called him on it any way.

"Well, ok, but you can't deny that it all seemed suspicious." He tried to argue but failed miserable. We both laughed a little.

"Ok, so I overreacted major time."

"Yeah you did. But I accept your apology" I said all traces of humour gone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything?" he spoke too quickly.

"Why were you so bothered by the thought of me being pregnant?" I inquired gently.

"I…I…have no answer for that."

We waited in silence for a few minutes.

"I guess that…any breed of human and vampire would be so" he couldn't finish but I took his hand to show that I understood. He gave mine a small squeeze.

"If the hypothetical child had been yours, how would you have reacted?" I asked again.

"The same way" he sighed "I can't trust those books to know what the breed of human and vampire will be. And even if the books were right, I couldn't inflict this pain on you." _He_ seemed pained though. Well gee, your not alone are you?

"Edward I can't do this" I said quite loudly effectively ending the silence.

"Do what?" he was bewildered.

"This" I motioned to us "And you and Bella. I _can't_ always be here to pick up the pieces I _need _to be free and know that I can breathe. We have been together for 80 years now, and if that isn't a commitment then I don't know what is." Edward looked horrified with himself. I went and sta down next to him. I put a hand to his cheek forcing him to look into my eyes.

"What we had, for me, is what a lifetimes search for love's reward is. But you seem so confused and I've seen the changes, most dramatically. Ever since Bella you're not …the _same_ anymore. You're not the man I fell in love with. But you could be. You keep breaking these walls you've built for yourself, letting me know that my Edward is still in there, but I'm just so …_confused._ Help me see clear again. I need to know- do you still love me?" he was very thoughtful through all of my little speech and now he answered with clear declaration.

"Yes Sydney, how could I not?"

"Well quite. But Bella." I spoke, my voice low and thick. "You seem to love her too."

He couldn't reply to my statement. He turned away from me to process the information.

"I do. I do love her, but not in the same way. She's a magnet for me, and I just can't stay away. It feels as though my life is not worth living for if I leave her."

That was the hardest blow to me yet. If I thought I felt bad before, then I should have seen this coming. The tears came quicker than ever and streamed my face. Edward looked shocked and tried to think over his faux pas. He couldn't find it. Even he himself had layered it to deep to read that quickly.

Rosalie came storming in and Emmett was close behind trying to pull her back again.

"WORTHLESS! YOU THINK SHE'S WORTHLESS!" Rosalie screeched. Again I had to cover my eyes from her pitch and volume.

"I didn't say that" Edward was angry, but not nearly as much as her.

"YOU just said that YOUR life wouldn't be worth living if YOU left HER. What's left if Bella is gone? SYDNEY is left. You're life isn't worth living with SYDNEY around huh!!" she hit the preverbal nail, right on the fricking head.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he argued with the soul of a broken man. So he did, did he?

"Go" I said in the quietest voice used so far this week, and that was quite a fete.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"JUST GO EDWARD. GO TO YOUR BELLA AND TO YOUR WORTHY LIFE, BUT LEAVE ME ALONE! BECAUSE I CAN TAKE NO MORE OF THIS. I CAN'T TAKE YOUR LIES OR YOUR TRUTHS OR YOU BEING PRESENT IN MY LIFE. YOU HURT ME EDWARD. YOU'RE ACTIONS AND YOUR WORDS BURN ME A MILLION TIMES WORSE THAN VENOM, A THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THAN FIRE AND A BILLION TIMES WORSE THAN WHEN I DIED, CHOKING ON MY OWN AIR. SO GO. LEAVE ME. YOU HAD ME LONG AGO, BUT YOU'LL HAVE ME NO MORE. I DON'T WANT YOU NOW! ALL YOU DO IF YOU STAY WILL TORTURE ME. GO HAVE A CUCHY LIE WITH THE HUMAN, SINCE I WON'T BE SECOND PLACE ANYMORE. JUST GET LOST AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!!" I screeched the last word before falling into Rose's arms and crying like there was no tomorrow. No one stopped me, no one tried. I was getting rid of all pent up emotions and it was duly needed. I assumed he left because I heard a gush of wind and several growls from below. My insides ached for hours. Hours stretched into days. Days stretched into weeks and before you know it Edward has already saved Bella from Port Angeles the truck of Tyler's, though Alice comforted me saying she tried really hard not to let Edward see the vision. School was now a no go area for me and the latest I hear was that Bella was cool with knowing about Vampire. She didn't, however, know about me. Good. Edward came home every night apparently. I didn't care though. My bedroom was the only company I needed.

"We have to tell her" Alice and Jasper Argued from below. It was the mistake of raising their voices because now my interest was captured. It was inevitable that they were speaking about me, but what about me?

"What about me?" I asked at a normal volume. My voice cracked from no use in over two weeks.

"See she knows know" Alice sang from outside my bedroom door. Her tone then and the dreary face I saw were completely contrasting.

"Hey" she smiled weakly. I wasn't in the mood for games. I nodded. "He's decided to bring her home." Hopelessness washed me out.

"When?" I asked, new buds of tears building.

"Tomorrow. Rosalie and Emmett won't be present as a sign of protest. Carlisle has scheduled in a work shift and Esme will be home to act indifferent. She hats what he's done to you, but can't help but feel happy that he has someone." Alice chided and she came and sat on my bed.

"Where do you stand?" I asked closing my eyes.

"With you of course. And that's why you'll be up dressed and ready to cause havoc." I opened my eyes to see her face glazed with determination. She came out of her vision smiling broadly.

"Oh this will be fun" she squealed and in came the others bar Edward, Esme and Carlisle.

She all but pushed me into the shower whilst she told the others what amazing thing I will come up with. It had to be said. I had been neglecting personal hygiene recently, and the water felt good on my skin. When I got out, there were new PJ's laid out on a fresh bed of clean sheets and duvet cover. Although I didn't want tomorrow to happen, I did have some idea's of what could be done to make oh so perfect and worthy Bella uncomfortable.

"That's a good one Syd" Alice yelled to me and I left my room to go and have a normal meal with my family.


	10. Judgement Day

I went downstairs and earned a cheer and death grip hug from my big bear of a brother. I insisted on carrying me everywhere, since I had made the effort to get up (he carried me like a football under his arm by the way!!)

Rosalie was smiling like a mother on her newborn child. Jasper ended up 'stealing' me from Emmett and running around the room with me, to keep out the way of Emmett and his steely grip. It was great fun. Jasper held me just the same as Emmett had but gentler. Alice felt she was missing out on the fun and so joined Jaspers team. It was strange having a girl who is smaller than you, carrying you like a football. Emmett was all about winning, so Rose ended up getting involved. Soon, we were outside, inside, on the roof, in the garage, in the attic. Absolutely everywhere.

Esme was laughing so hard at her children and ended up getting involved her self. She stole me off Alice, who kept my arms and Esme had my legs. It was like a tug of war, but more gentle. Emmett was on the floor clutching his stomach and so was Jasper (obviously). Esme won the fight and ran us to the dining rom and locked the door. I was sat down on a chair and forced fed (oh, the woe [major sarcasm alert]) an immaculate dinner.

""Break time for the human" she announced before the door could get smashed. Everyone let out groans of disappointment. I struggled not to spit out the current mashed potato in my mouth and laugh. I managed though.

After dinner I was sitting on the sofa, my head on Rosalie's lap, my legs on Alice's as she gave me the insisted pedicure (no complaints). Jasper and Emmett were in deep conversation throwing glances at me and I kept hearing words like "reactions" and "Speed". Alice froze then smiled.

"She'll do it" she announced smugly. I went to get up, but Rosa grabbed my shoulders and kept me down. I looked at her in confusion and she just winked. I didn't know what to make of it but shrugged at closed my eyes again.

I felt a light pressure against my stomach but it was gone when it came. I kept my eyes closed, though I felt as though I _should_ be uncomfortable. That feeling alone was uncomfortable. I opened my eyes and I saw a huge bear smiling down at me and it freaked me out. I squealed and leapt up, being suspended it the air above Emmett. He laughed and soon everyone was too.

"What?" why were they laughing at my expense?

"Sorry, sis" Emmett grinned sheepishly.

"We were tested your ghosting reactions, seeing if we could set them off. Your change to the ghost" Alice gave him a look" sorry sweet, _angel_ state seemed unconscious. Tell us, did you feel anything before Emmett landed on you." Jasper asked. I shook my head, and then nodded.

"I felt something on my stomach but the feeling soon left. Then I felt as though I should be uncomfortable, not that I was. And then I opened my eyes to the monstrosity that is Emmett"

"Hey!" Emmett complained and he threw a book at my head. Ha! Is he thick, because it went straight through me? Duh!

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted and hit him upside the head. I laughed and brought myself down to the floor before turning human (?) again.

"Sydneeeeeeeeey?" Em whined.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmet?" I whined back.

"Can we have a wrestling match; I mean you can use your powers and that-"

"Emmett!" everyone shouted and there were many slaps upside the head for him. I laughed.

"No, no it's fine."

"No it's not. Not in my house where my furniture can get smashed" Esme mock scolded us. I shrugged and opened up the door to the garden. Emmett came out and 'stretched' his muscles out. I laughed.

"NOO!" I heard an almighty roar and Edward came and stood in-between us.

"What are you doing" I hissed.

He turned to look at me, a mad glint in his eye "He could hurt you, he was thinking of all the ways that you could be injured by him." he said, a shaky voice.

Emmett snarled. Edward snarled back and got into a protective crouch in front of me.

"Bella's asleep" Alice said.

"You will not fight my Sydney" he growled.

"YOUR Sydney?" I roared. "I thought I had made that perfectly clear.

"Bella's asleep" both Alice and Rosalie said, a little louder than before.

"Yes! Do you know how mad you've driven me these past two weeks? Each night I'd go to your room, only to b stopped by Alice. I mis you, and I need you" hmm, as tempting as that is, I hadn't heard love in there!

"Bella's asleep" Alice, Rosalie AND Jasper said. Edward scooped me up and gave me an intense hug. I felt at home and safe and completely blessed out. The current on his skin was more intense then I'd ever felt it before. I adore it, I worshipped it and I wanted it now I had it. I wasn't going to let go.

"Edward! Bella is asleep!" Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett yelled. But still he kept spinning me around. His grip got tighter as I assumed they were going to commence operation 'get him the hell off her'. Alice, Rose and Emmett came forward and was no doubt going to stop him hugging me. I was tempted to ghost, sorry, angel on them, that would stop them, but then I'd be giving in. I embraced him further in my final seconds before pulling away. He didn't let me and moved with me.

"I will make you trust me again yet. I still love you. I still have hope for us" he whispered in my ear before he ran away. The intake of everything was too much, too straight on, and in typical Bella fashion, I fainted.

When I woke up I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Everyone lets start planning for tomorrow. Emmett I have something that you need to do tomorrow, can you do that?" I asked all in the same breath. He looked excited as a light came into his eye. Alice burst out laughing and I had to too. I did love this idea. Alice explained it to the rest of them and they laughed too. She ran and prepared the knife, covered with dried out fake blood.

Emmett was all for adding extras, but I told him they were unnecessary. He settled with covering the white napkin with fake blood too. Esme was watching silently while we planned this all out, not making a single remark. When we looked at her face it was blank, but I though I saw a very small tugging upwards on her lips. I guess she really was indifferent.

*next day*

I was woken up early so that I could get ready on time. Alice – god bless her soul- made me look like an angel. I can't describe what I was wearing, only that it felt good. 

[all of outfit, not shoes – not hair. That URL is here ]

I loved how the swishy black dress made me feel comfortable yet alive, and for once, plan for the shoes would be that I would go barefoot. That way it looked like something that I just threw on. Of course, it was extreme to say the least so our alibi was we were going 'to a show'. But it didn't start for a few hours, and as Alice wanted to get ready early I had no choice but to oblige. My makeup was thick lashes and cat eyes with the eyeliner (only the edges [outer] have eyeliner on. My lips were going to be a pale natural – because it would re-do later into a shocking red.

I felt a million dollars and I think all the females in the house caught onto my glow. 11o'clock struck and I was waiting up stairs on Alice's bed checking out a magazine – Vogue actually.

There was a commotion downstairs and suddenly Alice was happy about meeting Bella, Esme was making an effort to get the place straightened out, Rose and Emmett vanished to their bedroom. Jasper was all nerves.

Damn Meyer! She was making them her characters again. No worries, I made everyone ghost and they were back to normal when they came out of it. They all shouted thanks and I decided that we should go down and meet them. Alice heard a car pulling up in the drive.

We went downstairs and Emmett looked at them, letting Bella see him, before rushing at vampire speed and getting ready. He came back and I struggled not to laugh.

He was wearing the napkin tied around his neck; it had blood stains over it. He had the stained carving knife out and was sharpening it. He made his eyes go black, and licked his lips.

"Hey, look everyone. Eddie brought us a snack. Can I carve?" he asked really menacingly. Rose came up to him and gave a really pitiful push.

"No, Emmett stop" she said looking at her nails. "Humans are friends not food" she said with as much intensity as a spanner. It worked. Bella looked as white as, well a vampire and she suddenly tripped over in her attempt to get back behind Edward. Edward was currently growling a string of profanities towards Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper snuck up behind Emmett and slyly took the napkin from Em's neck. He wrapped it around his own and went back inside. He came out in what looked like a kitchen apron – I'm surprised he knew what it was. He came out and every one gave him a weird look. I was very surprised at what Esme did next, because it was so unlike her. I guess last night her blank façade was all planning.

"Jasper!" she scolded. "If you are feeling puckish, then alright, but please don't use my new apron. Use the tatty old stained one." She tutted. Jasper hung his head said

"Sorry mom" and rushed and changed aprons. Bella was even paler and Edward was trying to comfort her. He couldn't be – Jasper. I had to hide my shock at Esme, it wasn't much, but boy it was enough. I had assumed that Edward had painted his mother as loving and compassionate. Too bad…

I decided to be nicer than the rest. I walked a few paces towards the 'happy couple' when Alice grabbed my arm.

"What are you _doing?_" she hissed loud enough to hear.

"I'm going over to say hi" I said with that 'duh' tone.

"_Why?_ She's the wretch that broke up your engagement. Why bother with _her?_" Alice hissed. I chanced a look at Bella and she looked on the borders of tears.

"I can forgive. No matter how it…pains me to even know she's in my house with my family, I can try at least" I said in a grave voice. That little stunt made Bella worse. I went over to her, shame and betrayal peaking through my face and held a hand to her.

"Bella" I tried to say as civil as possible. Edward pushed my hand away. I looked deep into his eyes with my slightly watered ones and he went rom anger over what just happened to a broken heart the next.

"You though this couldn't work. Me and her together, but I'm being civil" I said and a wave of sadness washed over me. I covered my face and ran inside. Every one went to follow me, then Jazz released me from his prison and they all went back outside.

"Thanks" they all growled simultaneously.

"Last time this happened she didn't come out of her room for two weeks" Rose scolded.

"Rosalie" Edward warned.

"No, she should know the truth" she argued.

"Edward? Is that true" a frail little voice sounded.

"Well, yes. It's true" he sounded defeated. "I have to talk to her"" he muttered and ran inside to me. I was at the dining table.

"Sydney, please don't. She hurts enough already. Your little stunts are practically burning her alive." He begged like a dead man.

"She hurts?" I questioned my voice angry but calm.

"I know you do too, but please. I can't see you both hurt."

"Easy solution. Stop seeing one of us. Stop seeing me" I whispered quietly in the same dead beat tone. I looked at him and his golden orbs were watering. Threatening to shed tears that would never spill. He went down onto his knees and took my hand. He kissed it and kept kissing it. All emotion in this room was true. No help on an empath's.

"I can't. I have to have you in my life. I need you. Sydney. I need you more than Bella, but I need her too." He said, choking on his words.

"Well now is the time to choose Edward. I will give this ultimatum only once. It's either me, or Bella." I said with force looking at him.

Bella came in, crying. I guess she heard everything.

"Edward" she breathed, tears leaking more. She ran from the room and Edward stood up. His features were torn. His body faced me, yet his head craved her. He kept looking between me and the doorway, back and forth so much. I saw his jaw set, so I knew he had decided.

**Dum dum dum. I had to have a cliffy, it makes for more reading. **

**He,he what did/n't you like??**


	11. Nostalgia

Edward rose to his full height before running his hands through his hair a couple of times. I looked at his flaming locks and they seemed to smolder. Can hair smolder? Well if it can, then his did. He looked me right in the eye and there was a fierce determination in them. Every vampire, even C-lizzle who I guess was called, came in.

"I have decided" he announces. "And I pick-"

He was cut off by Esme covering his mouth over. His words stopped so that no one human, or vampire, could know his choice. He looked at his adoptive mother questioningly.

"I think that this ultimatum is right, but you shouldn't have to decide right away. I propose that we give you one week in which to make your decision. We will reconvene here at this time next week and you shall give your answer. Ok?" she looked at me with her loving eyes, begging for me to accept. I gave one curt nod and stood up. I went over to Edward and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Please pick me" I begged. So there it was, I was changing tactics. I will fight for him now. Time for plans is over; it's all hand to hand combat now.

I swept from the room in the most graceful manner I could manage and resolved on changing out of this dress.

I went upstairs and Ally came too. She picked me out some Gucci sweats and did my hair in a sloppy ponytail. Out of nowhere a though popped into my head. I jumped up alarmed and went to angel mode. Alice tried to hit me, because now she couldn't see what I was planning. Brilliant. One sure fire way that he will pick me.

Oh Carlisle…

*2 hours later*

All set. Let the games begin.

**E pov**

Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Bella, Sydney, Sydney, Sydney, Sydney.

**S pov **

We were all packed and ruefully Bella was invited. Everyone apologised saying it was only a little friendly joke – harmless. She didn't quite agree, but ho hum.

We were on our way and everyone, including Edward, bar Bella, was excited. We reached there is record time and Edward laughed when he saw where we were. I laughed too and he came and embraced me. I guess a fit of nostalgia hit him. I would hope that a lot of nostalgia hit him here. And guess what? This was where we were spending our week. Everyone else was a little confused, but I, Carlisle and Edward all knew the significance of this place.

"So Russia, how do you feel today?" Carlisle teased.

"Why uncle, I feel fine" I joked with him. We tittered and Eddie cracked a smile. I did the honors and opened the door to our still standing (though a little dusty) Chicago mansion, that we lived in 90 years ago. That's right.

It's the place we were living in when we changed Edward – more Carlisle than me did the changing.

Everything was back here. The old – and broken piano, the radio, the beds, the sofa (that has some significance.)

"Everyone go find a room." Carlisle said, but I already had my room.

Knock on the door. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett.

"Come in"

"Hey. Can we ask because we've being dying to know? Why did you bring us here?"

I smiled a secret smile.

"Edward first knew he loved me here. We often made out. He was a different man. A free, uncaring, un-careful man and he's the one I fell in love with. Somehow I hoped that being here would remind him of that."

"And the games?" Emmett asked.

"I hope to relive some memories here. I'll take as long as I need to."

**Yes its short, but we've fallen back to water girl! Start from the beginning – a very good place to start! =D**


	12. Scavenger Hunt 1

We all woke up at 9 o'clock. Alice got Bella up and dressed her ready for the day. We were all wearing black and had a bandana around our foreheads. We went downstairs and the first activity was about to start in 3…2…1…

"Ok, well this day one of our adventure holiday, and to start off with, will be having a scavenger hunt. The rules are simple. Each team will have 4 players. You must find everything on the list in the order they are given and each player must bring back the item on the list. Once you have got the item only one player can bring the object back to the house, and then they must stay here. Esme shall remain behind to ensure no cheating. You will win when each member has returned in order with the items on the list. The limit is a 2 mile radius from here. Clear?" Carlisle stated with a smile on his face.

"How will we decide teams?" Alice asked with a small glint in her eye.

"We will pick names from the hat." Carlisle spoke simply. He picked up a black top hat and dropped in eight pieces of paper. He shook the hat around and pulled out the first name.

"Emmett"

"Rosalie"

"Alice"

"Bella"

"Why do I have to be stuck with the human?" growled Rosalie, glaring at Bella.

"Rosalie, it's the hats choice" Alice sang and Rosalie, if possible got worst. Perfect.

"So that must leave Sydney, Edward, Jasper and I. Esme hid the objects herself, and is currently hiding her thoughts so neither team can cheat. Here is the paper. Good luck" Carlisle wished us, and gave us our piece of paper. On our paper was a list of our personal things:

Alice's Versachi bag.

Jasper's civil war flag.

Emmett's favourite shirt.

My Engagement ring. I was shocked to say the least. I looked down to see a replica on my finger. I was shocked. I always check my ring each morning.

Of course, the course came with a clue- well more of a riddle.

_Each is placed where they belong, in a place you would/n't put them._

The same riddle was on the others team but their objects were:

Carlisle's Volturi cloak.

Edwards's sheet music.

Rosalie's gold framed mirror

Esme's deeds to her island. How brave of her, I thought.

Jasper looked focused, so I guess he was in Major mode. Fair enough. Perhaps supernatural advantages are out, but at least past lives can help us. He shot out the door, with an excited Edward on his tail. I leapt onto C-dogs back and he shot after them. We caught up with them soon.

"Sorry, out of the way of enemy ears. Let's be logical. Where is the place that Alice's bag will be? Her _favourite _bag I might add, so it better get back in one piece, understand?"

"Yes sir" we all shouted enthusiastically. He smiled and began to think hard. Edward disagreed with some of his thoughts and I thought it was hilarious. Carlisle whispered into my ear "Where is the one place Alice _won't_ want her bag to be?"

"Oh well mud I guess" I said, surprised I knew the answer.

"Edward, you know the area, where would the muddiest area be?" Jasper ordered.

"Well there's a little boggy marsh area about 1 mile north from here."

"To the Marsh" I proclaimed before Jasper and jumped into the arms of Jasper. He threw me over his shoulder and began to run. I would ghost, but then I would get dizzy, and not know where to go. We got there barely seconds later and it appeared that the marsh had grown considerably in the past eighty years. But sure enough, it the centre on a sinking rock was Alice's bag. Eddie laughed and when I gave him a quizzing look he pointed to Carlisle.

"If this is how she treats Alice's bag, what will she have done to my cloak?" he asked in a deranged way. I lifted my hand and the bag lifted too. It glided over smoothly and landed in Carlisle's waiting hands. He ran off saying something like "have to speak to my wife about personal artifacts" I laughed and so did Eddie.

"So the next on the list, the flag?" Eddie asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well where is a flag most likely to fly?" I asked, he was so missing the obvious.

"At the highest point" Jasper finished ecstatically. He ran off without even asking where the highest point was.

Edward leant forward. I climbed on his back and secured a loose choke hold. My fingers lightly ran down his neck, and his breath caught. We soon caught up with Jasper after that.

"Jazz chill" we both said and he looked like he was angry.

"I will find the flag, alright? Just chill" I spoke up and hovered into the air. I went above the levels of the trees until I all but hit the cloud bank. I did a full rotation and then I saw the confederate flag flying high and mighty.

"East" I told them and I ghosted over there, while Ed and Jazz were following my trail. I zoomed at what I assumed was vampire speed and I got to the top of the mast. I grabbed the pole and clung to it like a monkey. I gradually came out of ghost mode, before being winded, by Jazz climbing over me. He got to the top, before me and carefully untied the flag. He managed to get it off without ripping it and was exceedingly happy about it. I swore at him for not letting me get it and thrust him towards the house with my wind. That left me and Edward. I love you Carlisle!

"So that leaves Emmett's shirt and my ring" I said and I sat down trying to think about where Emmett's shirt could be.

"Ha, ha, love, which shirt is Em's favourite?" Edward asked with a happy smile in his eyes, my Edward. I stood up and linked our hands. He swung our arms gently and we started walking.

"Well that would be his grizzly bear mauled shirt." I stated and Edward looked at me like I was forgetting something. A 'duh' moment came along.

"Ooohhhh!" I let out a breath and Edward smiled. He smiled a huge smile as he lent in to me. I met him halfway and our lips touched briefly. It was so romantic – the way it used to be. I smiled in return and grabbed the back of his neck for another one. He willingly obliged, and his hands found my waist, and brought me closer. Soon I was leaning back and his lips were through searching my mouth, and were exploring my neck.

It. was. Pure. Pleasure.

He finally pulled away and gave a victorious smile.

"What?" I asked smiling and giving a mock quizzing look. He shook his head and pulled me along to a muddy path in the forest. We strolled down it and had nostalgic moments thinking about our history together. I felt so…alive because of it all and had a warm buzzing in the pit of my stomach and my heart – exactly where it belongs.

"Hold on" I interrupted his sentence on how we met Alice and Jasper "There aren't any bear caves around here, so where will his shirt be?" I really was thick today. "Oh, caves" and Edward laughed, heartily, and my dead brain today.

30 minutes we stumbled across a hidden cave. So maybe it wasn't so much hidden, as Eddie led us in the direction of Esme's smell. That really was a giveaway. Hey ho, what can you do?

We found Emmett's tatty shirt and Edward put it over what he was currently wearing.

"So for your ring. I believe we should go together. I do want to check on my mothers ring" Edward said very formally, in his 1920 speech pattern. Well two can play at that game mister, I have the speech of 1700's so HA!

"One would be most obliged to the company of one's good self, kind master. Would thou bestow thy arm to provide support for one most weary traveler?" sucker.

"Master" he quirked an eyebrow, but held out his arm to link mine through.

"Yes, master. It's the equivalent of mister – no ideas" I warned jokingly.

Ok so this is it for now. It's not done but I wanted to post something. Check out Twilight trailer spoof – very funny


	13. She Has Infinate Time

**Yeah, this chappy might include a lemon [or two]**

We walked together making jokes and pointed remarks and it was so much fun. We finally came to my little lake, and sure as hell, on the rock in the middle of it was a huge diamond ring, encased in a frail, golden web.

"How are the other team doing?" I asked, I wanted to know if I had time to bathe before we returned victorious.

"Well, let's put it this way. They can't win until Bella gets back to the house, and Rosalie has left her stranded up a tree." He chuckled. I smiled and laughed long with him too.

"SO it's safe to say we have a few hours to spare?" I checked. He nodded and I dove into the crisp water. It was bliss. It was like silk wrapping itself around my body, caressing me like a feather and as warm as a thousand tongues of fire – but it was bliss. I smiled into the water and enjoyed the sensation of the tightening skin, pulling in any grown parts and rejuvenating the dead parts.

I heard a subtle splash of water and I saw a ghostly white figure swimming around me. I laughed and saw the sun come out. I smiled and sighed. I went to the rock to grab the ring, but it was gone. I started to panic.

WHERE THE HELL IS THAT RING??

"Relax its here" Edward said and he held up his little finger with it on. I do believe though, that that is _my_ ring!

"Nope, it's mine now." He challenged. I swam to the rock and laid on it, allowing the sun to warm me up. I saw Edward circling the rock like a shark, so I jumped off and landed on his back. Ow, ow, ow!

Since he's practically a rock, I bruised sensitive areas. Namely, my thighs and my butt.

He snorted. I grabbed a rock that came to my hand, even at this inhuman speed and hit his back with it. It shattered – of course – so I hopped off him to repair the damage. Wow, déjà vu much? I floated around for a while, and Edward joined me, by supporting me underneath my back, almost like trying to keep me afloat.

I was feeling so relaxed, like the tension of the world was on my shoulders but now it's been lifted. And all thanks to Edward.

"Gee, you'll make me blush" Edward said and there was a glint of mischief in his glorious black eyes.

"What arte you planning?" I quizzed and narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged his look of trouble still in place.

"Oh, nothing, nothing much" he laughed and I splashed him. He chuckled and jumped out of the water; but on reaching the peak of the jump he dropped me. I sawed down and where I should of hit the water with a splash I ghosted and sailed through the water without so much as a ripple.

He followed me under to try and catch me. A game of cat and mouse had been unleashed. I channeled my wind into the water, and so the water around him froze. I froze from the shock, but soon broke the mask and laughed- a lot.

I went solid again and started choking on the water. In a fit of chivalry, Edward broke the ice, effectively freeing himself and pulled me to the surface of the water. Once I was done choking I laughed again. He finally managed to laugh with me and pulled me onto his chest as he floated around the water.

I turned so I was lying on my front and he smiled majestically at me. I pouted slightly and he brought his head up to suck on my bottom lip. I kept contact with his lips as he made us vertical in the water and then put me underneath him on the rock. The sun was shining still and diamonds of his body filled my whole site.

It was safe to say that things soon became heated and before I had time to complain [yeah right!] my clothes were ripped and sinking to the bottom of the pool, and his were also littered around us.

He pumped and pumped and his capable hands caressed every inch of my flesh. I reveled in the feeling, my eyes rolling back in my head. Of course I had to return the favour, and I heard a loud growl from his chest. Suddenly the grip my hands had on his bare, muscular arms tightened and my thoughts were clouded. He flipped me back over, so I was underneath, and to be frank, he gave me the best orgasm he had yet.

When we were done, the sun was gone and my head was resting on his chest, my heart was still racing and my breath coming in pants. His breathing was pretty similar.

He pulled out his black sodden jacket from the base of the rock, and spread it so it covered us. Strange, but I thought I heard a click?

"You did" My lover furiously growled and his lips were moving fast, but I could make out the shapes of profanities. He quickly picked up our clothes and dressed us both in record time.

"Edward stop!" I yelled and his face lost the hostility that was currently residing there.

"I can take a fair guess at what the click was and who did it, but please," I looked down "don't regret your actions here. I certainly don't." cold hands got my flaming cheeks and thrust my face upwards to impatient lips.

"You think I regret making love to you? Because if you do your wrong" he growled against my lips and I smiled against his. He pulled away looking satisfied and his eyes were now a bright gold colour. He ran us home, so we could get the camera off Emmett (no surprises really) and when we got there, there was 7 people looking at us. 3 in amusement, 1 in other people induced amusement, 2 people in concealed happiness and 1 in shock, anger and betrayal.

It was soon obvious to me why. Because in Bella's hands [angry, betrayal and shock btw] was a small silver camera. She deserved to know, was the only comfort I found.

"Yes but not like this" Edward spoke into my ear sadly. The faces of the 6 vampires went straight to shock.

"Edward who were you answering?" Esme asked. I looked at Eddie and he seemed confused.

"Well Sydney." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"but you haven't been able to hear her mind since Bella came!" Alice disagreed with a smile.

**Dum, dum, dum [dramatic tension music that isn't really very dramatic]**

**So, so , so what did you think?**

**You like? You no like?**


	14. Story Time

Ok guys, im gonna try to make this chappy a lil' longer than the rest ok.

Btw BELLA is OOC because that way I get more fun writing her.

"But I've been able to read her mind for the past few hours" Edward said shocked. He turned tome, his face blank with a mask of a composed face about to break.

"Edward that's great" Jasper

"Nice to see my brothers coming back" Emmett

"Finally – can that vile stench of human go now? Uggh, she should have stayed in the tree…" guess?

"Excellent son!" C-dog

"I'm so proud" Esme

"Why didn't I see this…?" Alice

These words all erupted together, but still Edward looking at me for my reaction. I suppose we were conveying a personal message to each other. I was trying to tell him that I was ecstatic and finally when my mask of calm broke to show the smile of a thousand candles he swept me up and span me around him a hug.

"I've missed hearing your voice. It's like music to me" he almost sang.

"Apparently it's natural to you as well since you didn't notice you could again"

He just smiled and kept us spinning.

But thinking back on things I had missed, I thought back to the time when Edward had those piercing green emerald eyes and though I loved his topaz eyes, there was something about his green eyes that were just so unforgettable.

"I miss them too" Edward whispered. Everyone else looked at us expectant (they were being nosey wanting us to explain what we missed)

"I was just thinking about how I missed his sparkling emerald green eyes"

Everyone smiled –bar one. And yet that one felt the need to interrupt us.

"You had green eyes? When?" Bella asked intrigued.

"When I was human" Edward sighed, like a nursery worker who was telling the same thing to a toddler for the tenth time.

"You were with him when he was human?" I guess she was a little slow on the update. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. I'm actually older than Edward…in a manner" I sighed because no one apart from Ed and Carlisle had heard of how I came to be.

"We haven't heard that story lil' sis'" Emmet grinned. Fine! I'll talk to them like the toddlers they are.

"Well gather around children and I'll tell you a tale of woe and-" I began

"Yeah, can you just get on with it" Emmett interrupted. Alice laughed.

"Emmett, it's rude to interrupt. To the naughty corner. You'll face the wall for 5 minutes." I pointed at the corner on the other side of the room.

"but-"

"No"

"Tha-"

"Go"

"You-"

"Go"

"FINE"

And he went to sit in the corner. He would so get me back for that later.

"Well I'll start from the beginning."

Everyone sat down on the floor cross legged and waited with smiles on their faces. Except…well we can guess what she was doing *cough* staring at Edward *cough**cough*

"I once lived in a big house with my dad and his plastic spastic wife. She was a cruel bitch who wanted me out of the picture…and so I met Carlisle he was a kind old soul who got fooled by my pure genius. Well I had to check he was a vampire…so I decided to write him a letter. He replied…his mother was angry because I had stopped writing to him…took care of him and watched his mother die…changed him, and I did all I could…So I was sitting on the sofa one night, this one in fact…the kiss held no fireworks for me but I loved Edward in a friend with benefits type way…I was furious because he promised he'd say goodbye before leaving…Alaska where we met the Denali's. Tanya-as we know- was trying to make a move on Ed…we made it seem like we were having… I kissed him and I felt the fireworks I had been waiting for…I ran away. He followed me and…so we discovered we could enter each others mind…Elizar was curious as to how it worked…moved and we could see Carlisle falling for Esme…I was mad with Edward mainly because I was trying to help and he woke me up at 4 in the sodding morning…we were, well occupied and so they left almost straight away…safe to say Edward didn't approve of Rose, but hell I did!...so she joined us but I could see that she missed her child, mainly because she tried to take unnecessary care of me…she found Emmett mauled by a bear…they got married and they made the perfect pair. It was actually a double wedding with Carlisle and Esme…so the sex battles with Emmett began…Edward and Emmett were away hunting and I knew we were going to have visitors…I ran to hug her as she did me…Edward wasn't please about moving rooms…we were the perfect family. So that's it really"

Everyone clapped.

"Question" Alice raised her hand. "Go ahead"

"Where does your gift come into this?" she asked.

"You have a gift?" Bella blurted out.

"Of course. Next question"

Bella raised her hand. I sighed. "Bella"

"What gift do you have?" she blushed.

"Well I can heal after any thing, death, broken bones, and bruises" I shared a coy smile with Edward and Emmett immediately burst out laughed. I let him join again when I reached human Edward in the story. Edward growled at him.

"EDWARD I ALREADY EXPLAINED GROWLING HAVEN'T I!" I exploded. Yes I keep my fetish about growling. There are circumstances where I allow it, but not in company, humans or guest vampires alike.

"I'm sorry" he immediately apologised.

"WHAT is my phrase for growling?" I asked peeved.

"Hurry up" Rosalie growled. I pointed at her.

"Both of you repeat" I hissed.

They both were irritated but knew I wouldn't rest until I heard it.

"We are not dogs or have the excuse of being a newborn, we do not growl at people. It is impolite and as we don't speak dog, we will not growl again. _Are _we dogs? No I believe not. So let's not act like them, shall we!"

They both said and I smiled warmly at them. Emmett laughed and I glared at him.

"Emmett repeat" I said and he was immediately irritated. Both him and jasper retorted with

"What?!"

"Jasper repeat as well."

"What did I do?" jasper asked.

"You spoke, and you let yourself get entangled by Emmett's emotions and you growled"

"I did _not_ growl" he growled

"No but you did just then. Now you two repeat"

"We are not dogs or have the excuse of being a newborn, we do not growl at people. It is impolite and as we don't speak dog, we will not growl again. _Are _we dogs? No I believe not. So let's not act like them, shall we!"

"That's just stupid" Bella muttered. I heard though.

"Bella, it is an effective and degrading mean of not having them constantly growling when we have company. But you shall also have to repeat something as punishment against knocking the punishment"

"What?! That's stupid" she argued poorly.

"REPEAT after me: I do not belong in this family."

"I do not belong in this family" she whispered.

"SO I have no idea how effective this excellent punishment is"

"So I have no idea how effective this excellent punishment is."

"I have no right to judge it"

"I have no right to judge it"

"Because if I can trip over something that isn't there"

"Because if I can trip over something that isn't there"

"I can't be quite sound in the mind"

"I can't quite be sound in the mind"

"I shall not speak out again, because I now know the humiliation felt when having to repeat the as mentioned statement."

"I shall not speak out again, because I now know the humiliation felt when having to repeat the as mentioned statement."

She was bright red and nearly every vampire was trying to hold a straight face. Except jasper who was trying not to eat her bright red cheeks.

Alice raised her hand "Miss Blake, you mentioned after the story that you can heal death. Would you mind telling us about that?" she inquired. I smiled and she froze. Eddie looked fraught with irritation, so that means Alice is blocking her thoughts.

"Well I can tell you only part of it, so I think it's better if Carlisle told it"

"Very well" he said and came to stand where I stood. I sat down next to Emmett and rested my head in his shoulder while Carlisle recounted my death. Emmett opened his legs and pulled me in-between them so I was leaning against his chest. Rosalie was leaning against arm, and he put his around her shoulders. Carlisle began and he made his voice very welcoming and enticing-almost like John Hurt reading a children's book.

"Well this was in 1834 and we were in England. I was in the hospital seeing to Mrs. Bendit's knee. She was an old graying woman and I was surprised she was still alive. But I had just finished seeing her when I heard screams of terror from outside.

_Flashback_

"_Dr. Jenkins what's all the commotion?" I asked as a youngish doctor was passing._

"_Well there's a man threatening to jump from the top off the Spencer building, and there's a girl up there talking to him, but it sounds like things are getting pretty heated. They're saying it's your girl, ermm Syria isn't it. She's mad sir if it is her but such a blessed saint if she succeeds. "_

_Oh no. I bet she's trying to get him to come down. My blessed Sydney. But I must save my daughter. If she fell she could die. I know we've tested broken bones and serious injuries with her healing, but when it comes to death, I don't think that would be reversible. _

_I ran out as fast as humanly allowed and sure enough I saw Sydney on the top of the building standing on the ledge with Billy Worthering from Croft St. _

_Well I yelled for the police to go up and help her. They all did and I was preparing for one of them to fall so I could catch them. I didn't want either one of them to get hurt. _

_I saw Billy make a move to jump, but Sydney grabbed his collar and choked backwards so he was safe on the top of the building, however there consequences to her noble actions. When she pulled him back, she propelled herself forward and tippled over the ledge. Since it was day time I could hardly jump to her to ensure a safe landing, so I ran under where she was going to fall. _

_Behind me a heard a little girls scream stand out from all of the other screams of horror. Men gathered around me to help catch me daughter. They looked strong and I trusted them to catch Sydney. Someone called that little girls name._

"_Melody!" it was her mother. There was a car accident about to happen and no one was doing anything. I was a black car not slowing down to the girl they couldn't see in-front of them. _

"_Catch her" I yelled. I ran to the little girl and picked her out of the way of the car. If I used my vampire speed I could catch Sydney as well, but there were hundreds gathered around. I received grateful hugs from the mother but ran back to get Sydney. During her flight she had turned and was now going headfirst to wards the men. Their arms we waiting but she fell right through them, the head cracking on the pavement. _

_I picked her up and the pieces of her head and felt as her pulse stopped. I was distraught. I could have saved her if that mother had been watching her child. I ran with her in my arms into the forest where I belted it right out to a lake. It was my very last chance._

_I knew venom was pointless against her wounds because her heart had stopped, so I did the only thing that had a chance of working. _

_When I got to the lake I jumped in with her and begged to any one that could be listening to try and save her. I piece her head back together, but they just fell out. I cried tearless sobs and held her to me chest, almost crushing her. I felt a hand on my arm and felt her struggle to breathe under me._

"_Carli-" she was broke off by gurgling. I immediately let her go as she pushed away from me. She dripped her head under the water and I waited for her to pop back up. She did and she had a huge smile on her face._

"_Daddy-C, why have I found pieces of my head floating around down there?" she asked holding up a piece of her skull. She threw it at me and I knocked it away just swimming to her and hugging her. She laughed and we spent hours just hugging. Of course my mind was racing about her difference compared to standard humans._

_End_

"And to this day I still can't work out why she's like what she is." He finished and everyone was shocked.

"Bull" Emmett exclaimed. I jumped and hit him.

"How is me dying Bull?" I asked agitated.

"There is no way that story could have happened" he said and he looked sort of scared.

"Vampire's aren't the only ones to escape death you know!" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where's the proof?" he crossed his arms thinking he'd won.

"Oh Carlisle" I sang and he gave a happy smile to me. He raced from the room and Rosalie jumped up with Edward.

"Uggh, that's disgusting" they both said.

Alice cackled away like a little witch and Jasper was looking horrified whilst laughing. All in all he looked mad!

Carlisle came back in and held out a small wooden box to Emmett.

"See for yourself Son" Carlisle spoke.

He gingerly opened up the box and everyone crowded around to see. There were calls of 'ew' and 'gross' 'amazing'

Emmett dared to pick it up and hold it for us all to see. It was a bit sinister because it was bone preserved with skin and my hair coming off it. He put it back and turned away like he might be sick. I smiled.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll save the remains of my brains for another day" and he looked at me with an evil look. I burst out laughing and fell down the wall because I was laughing so much. Jazz ended up laughing to and he came and joined me. Before long we were breathless and supporting each other. Emmett's face really was priceless. I wish I got it on camera.

"I got it on camera" Edward said and showed me the picture. Jasper and I fell about laughing for another 5 minutes.

"Speaking of what we have got on camera, I believe Miss Blake and Mr. Cullen have been doing some inappropriate things. Naughty, naughty." Alice fake scolded. I put my finger in my mouth and looked evil.

Once Bella and I were fed that night we were both taken to the smallest room in the house – that bathroom- and locked in together.

"Alice what the Hell!" I yelled.

"I think she locked us in." Bella whispered. Gee, you think?

"Well she'll have a reason for it anyway." I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella began.

"You just did, but go on." I said. I probably sound less than hospitable with my tone at the moment.

"Why are you trying to take Edward away from me?" she looked me right in the eye, with a malicious glint.

"From _you?!_ Bella are you deaf or stupid. Did you not hear story time? I've been with Edward fro 80 years, we're engaged, so don't tell me that _I'm _stealing him from _you_, because that really is Bull!"

"Where's your ring?"

"What?"

"Your engagement ring, where is it?" she persisted. I looked down at my hand. Guess Eddie hadn't given it back.

"It was on the scavenger hunt. He'll give it back?" I shrugged.

"Will he?" she chided

"Yes, at the end of the week when he chooses me" I said more forcefully.

"He won't choose you. He needs me, any old fool can see that." she argued.

"Yes, my and him together on the camera shows that doesn't it" I was sarcastic.

"You're just a slut. It's me he wants."

I laughed mechanically.

"You!" more laughing. "He wouldn't pick you. Why would he. He doesn't kiss you. He can't sleep with you; he can't touch you without being careful. You are like an egg shell."

"Well he can't sleep with you either" she mumbled.

"Yes he can" she shot me daggers.

"We've been around for 80 years. I can heal. After we've had sex if I'm bruised or broken – the signs of a good night I might add- I can heal. You can't. With me he knows no restraint or caution. And I love him for that. It means that when we make love he can love me passionately and I can't love him too. What you don't understand is that you are dispensable – easily too. I am resilient. Damn girl. We've done things that the Karma Sutra never thought off." I was smug at the end of my little rant, and she went red with anger and sat down against the door.

"Any way I have no time to be here, I'm leaving" and I stood up.

"The door's locked, bitch" she breathed the last word.

"Well healing isn't my only trick. Ladies and gentleman I shall now walk through walls" and that's what I did. When I got out of the room I was faced with 7 vampires looking at me smiling. Edward ripped the door of its hinges and got Bella out.

"I don't need a week to make my decision; I know who I want to be with"

"Bella looked smug, Alice looked smug, Jasper looked smug, and Rosalie looked smug so I looked smug. Emmett looked like he was planning something, Carlisle and Esme looked hopeful and Edward looked decided.

"And my decision is

**Yay evilness! Note: ****NO UPDATES**** unless I get ****10 reviews****!! I love being evil!**


	15. Choice

**SO I thought about being REALLY cruel and not updating in like forever, but how could I do that.**

**I would just like to say thankyou so much to everyone that has reviewed. You have no idea how big my smile is right now, because it's massive. I'm so thrilled by all the support that I've been given, so thankyou so much.**

**Check out my new story Medusa.**

**Medusa is a guardian angel who's clipped her wings to help the Cullen's fight against the Volturi! Give it a try. Like=review. No like=no review.**

_Bella looked smug, Alice looked smug, Jasper looked smug, and Rosalie looked smug so I looked smug. Emmett looked like he was planning something, Carlisle and Esme looked hopeful and Edward looked decided._

"_And my decision is_

"Bella"

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

"You know how much you mean to me Bella, but I'm afraid it's not what I want. Sydney is my soul mate and I love her with everything. Even when I was with you, I knew I should be with her. That's why I choose Sydney" Edward said and what was the ultimate depressed state turned into a fixed high. I genuinely thought that my mouth would break.

"Me??" I whispered. "You choose me??"

"Yes" and he looked at me with love in his eyes and my smile on his face. In that second my eyes closed from the onslaught of all information that invaded my head.

He loved _me,_ needed _me,_ and had chosen _me_. But that wasn't the most amazing thing; oh no. the most amazing thing was that I could _hear him_ again! My Edward was in my head and I was in his.

"Edward" I breathed. He rushed to me and kissed my with a fire I'd never felt from him before. _Love, love are you alright? I miss you, I need you, I want you, and I love you!_

I love you too Edward!

I really, really do…

"AGGH!!! You choose HER!" Bella tantrum alert. "That is not POSSIBLE! How did you break my spell?!" she screamed at us. "You were meant to love me, you were all _meant _ to love me!" and she was furious. Edward looked just as dangerous apart from his was murderously close to what Satan must look like.

"YOU! YOU BEWITCHED ME! I REMEMBER IT ALL! The perfect love story for the perfect girl was it? Well she was wrong Stephanie Meyer was wrong, she failed, and you failed" he spit at her, and she stormed out of the room.

"She and Meyer bewitched you?" I asked quietly.

He ran his hands through his hair.

"Darling I love you, you mustn't doubt that ever, ok?" I nodded.

"She, asked Stephanie Meyer –who's a witch- to write her the ultimate love story including her and myself. Meyer enchanted it, and apparently it worked. You see I was drawn to her, but she had a feeling of déjà vu, which I remember now. You weren't here the first time around so you knew of the love between Bella and me, but when you came through, you changed that, so I had a choice. The choice of true love or Bella, and I chose you, fundamentally breaking the spell. Things were meant to happen in order, but you changed it. And I will be eternally grateful." He swung me up and carried me to our room, where he bestowed thousands of kisses to me and showed how he had missed me – in all ways.

When I slept that night I had dreams of him, mainly because he put himself there, and in my dreams, we did exactly what we were doing before (wink, wink). I woke up refreshed and happy and joyously happy.

"You should know love, that Jacob Black isn't actually real. He's just fiction"

"Then who does Bella end up with"

He put his nose behind my ear. "There may not be a Jacob Black, but there is an Ephraim Black the third" and I smiled, knowing that the treaty was intact and that Bella did have someone to love.

Because at the end of the day, that's all our lives come down to. Finding love and having someone to share it with.

**That's it for now! But not for long. We still have James and Vicky to worry about! Also, what is Sydney's blood? How does it taste, and why on earth does Rosalie drink it?**


	16. Blood future part 1

**Things will be explained in the next chapter.**

7 weeks later

"Rosalie" I called weakly. She was on the opposite side of the dungeons and held up by iron manacles. Her body was hovering off the floor and her body looked strained. She could easily break them, but she hadn't fed in one month. I was in a state of the art particle disperser manacles; Basically- if I ghost my atoms get lost and can't reform…I die. But the worst thing was, they wouldn't even bring me nourishment, water, food ECT… they were just waiting for m to pass on. Well I guess they didn't expect this; im more special then we guess, though damn it I was hungry.

But back to the handcuffs I was currently chained into, it was blue electric and I was so, so weak from not bathing in 5 weeks. My period thankfully was late so even now I didn't have one. But I knew it would come soon, and even though my blood didn't smell appealing in my veins, who knew how it exposed could smell. Totally gross, but a total possibility.

"Yes?" she answered weakly.

"You have to drink my blood. Regain your strength and get us out of here."

"I can't do that, you know I can't."

"Please"

"No, I won't break our way of life even now. Besides you don't smell very appetizing." There was a reason for that. Namely because my blood, isn't exactly normal compared to human blood.

Time passed in silence.

"I'll be on my period soon" I muttered.

"Well I'd like to see the Volturi handle that!" she laughed dryly. I spied a rock down on the floor. Even in this pitiful light I could see it, and so could Rose.

"Don't you dare!" she growled. I bent down, against her wild thrashings on the chains and picked it up. I took it to my palm of my hand – it wouldn't hurt so much there- and pressed down with force. Rose stopped as soon as my blood hit the air.

She would hate me for doing this, but she had to try, we had to find some hope in this darkness.

If her eyes were black before, then they were worse now. Her thrashings began again to my exposed- and now sweet smelling, blood.

I walk towards her gently and her lips were quick to find the spot but she pulled back almost instantly and tried to spit out what she swallowed.

"That was disgusting Sydney. How dare you make me do that!" she spat. But I was captivated by her eyes; they were brighter than I'd ever seen them before. They were bright, light butterscotch mixed with amber.

"Have I got trace of your disgusting blood on my face, because if so I want it off" she hissed.

"Rosalie. Your eyes are the lightest gold I've ever seen" I whispered.

"What?!" she was shocked.

"I guess now we know why my blood is so repelling. In veins and taste it's an animals, but exposed, it's delicious."

More time passed by as we both took this in.

"Well then, I guess it's time to escape." She smiled evilly. I raised my hands as she flayed around the iron chains. It didn't sound like they were getting looser so I decided to help. Luckily I could still use my wind power, but have been too weak to do so.

I hunted for energy that I prayed I had, and tried with all my might to pull the chains out of the wall, from there she could bite her way out.

I tried but nothing happened.

"Try harder" she said. No duh. "Think about something emotive."

I thought about Edward and seeing him tortured before Jane on the floor and anger rose in me like a hot poker shoved down my throat.

"He hem" Rose cleared her throat, and I realized that both the chains and my manacles were crushed to dust. Oops.

"Can you ghost now" she asked lowly, a spark of hope in her eyes. I made myself feel light and free and behold once again I could ghost.

YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Alright, glad we have an escape plan but please can we get out of here before we start the celebrations" she chided with a smile. I made myself whole before having her garb my hand. I went light again, but as we started to float my lack of energy came into play, as we dropped straight to floor, like two flies that have been electrocuted.

Rose caught me before I hit the floor and she cradled me in her arms.

"Baby what's wrong" throughout this whole ordeal she tried to protect me like a mother would her newborn.

"Cant…so…tired…can't…think" I forced out, my body going limp.

"Angel, im sorry but we need to try. You'll only get weaker. What if I carried you, do you think that you could support us." She pleaded. I would try, of course I would, but dammit I was tired.

"Us" I failed to grasp her words.

"Well when we find the others, we'll need to take them too." I nodded.

"They'll…need…to…feed" I struggled. I heard silence.

"Yes darling, can your body stand that"

"Pff" I managed. She then told me just to relax, and sleep in her arms, as long as she could tell me when and when not to ghost.

"Alright Sydney, now ghost sweetheart"

I really focused, and next thing I heard was Carlisle's voice.

"Sydney, Rosalie! How did you escape? I though they had you changed up, the both of you"

"Carlisle there is no time, Sydney is so weak, we need to get her water, but first you have to feed."

"I can't Rosalie!" he sounded shocked "Is this how you got out" his words cut short when I presume he saw her eyes.

"Animal blood?" he whispered.

"Sydney's. And you only need one swallow, believe me it tastes disgusting." I felt her shudder at the memory.

"Did she give it willingly" only my c-dog could feel compassion at this moment

"Of course!" Rosalie sounded shocked.

I assume from that point on, vampire sped was used. The next thing I heard was Rosalie whispering in my ear.

"Honey, can you stop ghosting? I'm going to piece your palm again now, ok?" I sighed as my reply. I felt a sharp prick in my palm and my arm being elevated towards Carlisle's mouth" he hesitated before darting his tongue out against the open wound and letting out a verbal shudder.

"Well, that's certainly…potent stuff" he said. I heard the immediate difference – more of a happy Carlisle.

"Now for my wife." He was angry.

We managed to get the rest easily, apart from Alice and Edward. They were being held by Alec's power – so I couldn't hear my lover. For them we had to ghost in behind Alec and stop ghosting long enough for Jasper and Emmett to silence him.

Edward and Alice broke their trance and shot straight for me, to thank them for finding strength.

"What's up with her?" Edward Growled.

"I'm fine" I said alertly "I'm stinking tired, but Jazz is trying to keep me awake. Let's Go" and as we made to ghost again, Aro Caius and Demetri burst through the door.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear" Caius's malicious voice rang, cold as ice and sharp as a knife.

**So this is new huh?**

**I just wanted to say, thanks to everyone for the amazing support you've given this, and my other stories.**

**Just to say, I don't mind if you don't like elements of my story, because I understand it won't be everyone's cup of tea, so no hard feelings, though of course I'll try to cater for everyone's preferences!**

**Happy Christmas in less than 6 weeks time!!!!**


	17. Outcome future part 2new present

_as we made to ghost again, Aro Caius and Demetri burst through the door._

"_Well, well, well, what have we hear" Caius's malicious voice rang, cold as ice and sharp as a knife._

Aro stared at me, and I found it disturbing. "My child, how are you still alive?" there was curiosity and anger in his eyes.

"You mean, from your torture and your lack of care-"

"Enough" yelled Caius. "They are convicts and they have tried to escape and that equals the death penalty" he sneered and evil smile of his ever youthful face.

"If you think we're gonna let you burn us, you got another thing coming motherfu-" Alice slapped her hand across my face and I fell under the weight of my limbs.

"Ah I see. She is weak, but alive nonetheless. Caius think of the possibilities." Aro mused. Jasper suddenly filled me with anger at everyone else's reaction. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie crouched down in front of us, and Edward shielded me with his arms wrapped tightly around my being, whilst supporting me.

"You're not getting her" everyone growled. "Or any of us" Emmett added on. Everyone hissed in agreement.

"But I have seen that the thoughts of Alice, Jasper and Edward are particularly repentant, and I would be willing to make an exception, and of course for my dear old friend Carlisle."

"Bull!" I hissed waking up a bit more, adrenaline was fueling me now.

"It just so happens that the thoughts of those who are 'repentant'" I made air quotes "Happen to have an ability that you lust for"

"Your human pet is out of her depth. Shut it up" Caius sniveled.

"That human pet is more special than you know about buddy" Rosalie stormed with such power the Demetri flinched a bit.

"Rose" Edward growled in warning.

"What's this? The human has _other _gifts" Caius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do"

"Sydney" Carlisle warned.

"No, they should know that I'm the most dangerous thing in the room" I said plainly looking straight into the face of Aro.

"I would very much like to see this gift my child" Aro said and held out his hand.

"Fat chance grandpa" I retorted. Everyone moved really quickly then, everyone was closer to me, in crouches and Aro was a bit nearer. I guess he was going to forcefully take memories.

I should mention that he doesn't yet know about the fact I can heal, control wind or have potent blood. I ghosted them, before they managed to have prolonged contact with his skin, and it's safe to say that Aro wasn't happy about it – hence dungeons for not giving up evidence.

"It's time to leave Sydney" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Quite right" Esme agreed.

"No, we'll find you if you run"

I burst out laughing at that.

"You won't be found if I don't want you to be found dimwits"

"I assure you that you will" Demetri smiled evilly.

"Sweet, Innocent, Naïve Demetri. Do you really think that you can hear my head when we ghost? No I think not."

"Then why aren't you doing it now?" he challenged.

"Isn't it obvious" Caius started "Because she has no energy to do it! She may still be alive, but she's dreadfully weak." He laughed.

"Jasper" I tilted my head, hoping tat he would understand "It really does no good to be angry, so please stop making my blood boil" translation: it really does no good to be angry so please make my blood boil more. Hopefully he gets it.

"That's it, we will have the truth of the human, and if you don't want to give it, we'll take it. Demetri get the guard, we'll remove the Cullen's from their beloved Pet!" Caius commanded and soon I was alone in a dark room. Jasper was kind enough to do me the decency of leaving me at the epitome of anger. I relished it and focused on using my wind power to blow the wall up and so make it a pile of rubble. I focused hard on the wind swilling around my hands. My skin seemed to heat up, no doubt psychological. I shot my hand out to the wall and a nice big hole appeared in the middle. Thrill flared in me and when Jane appeared in front of me I shot her through three walls. I ran to the great hall where my family was being held and I blew the bloody doors off **[St. Trinnians reference] **to reveal 10 shocked looked vampires, 1 shocked human and 7 proud vampires.

"Miss me?" I asked innocently, before having Jasper pump me full off anger again, so I acted on pure impulse. I tried to make the heat of my skin mix with my wind as I thrust my hands towards the entire Volturi guard who went through the outer wall of their precious castle. That left Caius and Aro, plus their wives. I walked heatedly up to them at a human pace, just as Caius pulled out a silver, metal object from his pocket.

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed. I recognized that object – it was the lighter he used to burn Irina in Breaking Dawn. I swept my arm backwards and all the Cullen's were thrust away from the pyre flames that were currently licking the spot they had just been. When they went back, they looked how Jasper did in New Moon when Edward pushed him away from Bella [movie not book].

Aro ran towards my world, my lover, my everything, and grabbed his hair and threw him towards Caius. Never. I pulled Edward towards me but kept out my hand to rebound the fire of the metal thingy. It shot right up into Caius's face and he set alight immediately. I kept the fire burning across the room, by keeping the oxygen supply to it great. I glided it over to where I was stood protectively in front of Edward. I made it swirl around my head to freak out Aro, it certainly did.

"You've abused your power here for too long. No more. All evidence of your evil will be eradicated." I said and made my fingers pop to make Caius's limb pop out of their sockets. My family ran behind me and I ushered for them to leave. Edward grabbed my waist.

"I'm staying" he whispered firmly. I nodded and he kept close contact. Three seconds passed.

"They are 2 miles out of here. they've taken care of the guards" I nodded to show I heard him. I sent the ball of flames to the middle of the room, and made Aro's arms and legs pop. I didn't care what happened to the wives. Marcus was somewhere in the vicinity but he would be the only one I would feel remorse for, since he didn't actually harm us.

"Aster la vista baby" I couldn't not say it!

The ball of conflagration exploded throughout the whole of the castle and everything burned- bodies, clothes, blood stains, vampires, and the whole lot. It went up in an inferno equivalent to hell and Edward and I sat in the middle of it, and watched it burn. We watched it burn away the evil, and the memories. Right down until the last flame went out. I had no mercy for these people and they had shown none to me.

When the final piece of timbre had been perished to an unnoticeable wreck, Edward picked me up and ran away with me cradled in his arms, to meet up with his family. Along the way he apologised profusely for getting us into this mess, and for drinking me blood, and apologizing for not liking the taste of my blood, and telling me he loved me.

I assumed he smelt a river near by because he diverted off course and soon I found myself wet all over.

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah, Hallelujah!

I felt a greater amount of pulling than before and soon felt re energized and full. Thank heavens that I didn't start my period in their, that would have been embarrassing.

_It would have love. _Edward! I can hear him again. Finally, things were back in place. I breathed a sigh of relief and felt then heard the same form Edward.

"There's something I forgot to do" I spoke out loud, and made a mental picture. He laughed and his lips crashed to mine completing the picture. My arms found his neck, and my fingers found his hair, his found my waist and the back of my neck.

"Get a room!" Emmett looked disgusted but then broke into a smile.

"Emmett! My wonderful brother!" I exclaimed and ghost jumped into his arms to give him a hug.

"Hey!" Jasper feigned hurt.

"Jazz hands!" and I ghost leapt into his. He swung me around and kissed my forehead. "Get a room you two" Rosalie laughed as she came and hugged me too.

"Baby, I'm so thankful that you're alright!" we had been through a lot in that room of horrors. Emmett came and hugged me and Rose and then called "Group hug" and every vampire tackled us the ground. I relished the words and touches of my family; because that was one place I didn't want to go again. We all murmured 'I love you's to each other and cheered that we survived.

"Is there nothing left of the castle then?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head and Edward looked angry at the mention of the castle.

"Good. No more poxy Volturi, they were out of date any way" Emmett said.

"And hey Syd, nice work with the fire there. That was some mean stuff you pulled" Alice said.

"Well it's all thanks to Jazz's anger, and the fire was a stroke of luck that I got it to stay after Caius shot it out." And I smiled. Every vampire looked sheepish and I was suddenly confused.

"Guys" I hesitated. "What? Do you know something that I don't"

"Well it's just…Carlisle" Edward said.

"Ermm, yes well what happened was that …Esme"

"Well dear, that Caius shot the fire but…Alice"

"But it kind of…Jazz"

"It kind of went …Rosalie"

"Out, but you err…Em"

"Ok, basically. Caius shot the fire but it went out, when you apparently thought you caught the fire, you hadn't, you ermm created it and then did some freaky looking stuff of moving it around your head, making Aro scared witless and us quite impressed at your new power. So err, yeah that's it" and everyone smiled encouragingly at me.

"Way for information overload guys" Alice chided.

I had frozen. Me! Fire! That was…me? But…but…the wind…healing…not fire…blood…confused. And I slumped the floor.

"You really are remarkable love. My little hot rod" Edward spoke as he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Looks like he's the one with the hot rod" Emmett whispered and he and Jazz high fived.

"But I've never done it before" I whispered. Now Carlisle looked sheepish.

"Well, that's not strictly true."

"What" I said sharply.

***blows party trumpet that rolls out thingy* the Volturi are dead!! Yippee *throws shoes in the air* woo!**

**But the most important question is what did you think??**

**If you want to make sure Volterra castle stays ashes, the you have to review…for the good of vampire's world wide =D **


	18. Back to the begginning

**What really happened for the group to be in Volterra? Well I'll tell you- just read on and review. I shan't update again until I have 123 reviews!!**

Well what an interesting week that was. At least it came with good outcomes- no Bella, no Bella, and errs; there was one more…oh yeah! No fricking **Bella**!

I was completely on top of the world.

"Hey guys, thunderstorm tonight, anyone up for baseball?" Alice said smiling and skipping away after foreseeing our answers. Vampire baseball is the single most fun thing I've ever seen in my life and the best feeling to play. Granted im a human, but it doesn't stop me playing. I hold the bat with Edward; he hits, picks me up and runs. Like I said the best.

"I guess you're up for it honey?" Edward laughed. I smiled and pressed in against his side and sighed in contentment.

"I love you" I spoke quietly and honestly. I reached up and pecked his lips. He caught me there for a second longer.

"And I love spending time with you too" he said back in the same loving voice. Ever since Bella, we'd been back to old selves, always joking and laughing and kissing…of course.

"What?" I froze and narrowed my eyes. He knew I knew he was joking. We often did this to make the other uncomfortable. The worst they ever did to us was put us in separate rooms and have Jasper fill us both with un-controllable amount of lust. Edward's room went silent and Jasper was about to go and check on him, when Alice suggested it would be better if Emmett did it.

Of course Emmett was game and he burst through quite happily, I was de-lustified then and got to watch the show. Edward no had my lust as well and when Emmett was on the receiving end of it. Edward practically jumped Emmett and was having a full on make out session when Rose came and ripped Edward off Emmett. Rosalie though was in the parameters of Jaspers lust and sop she jumped at Edward.

_Love, do you mind you know, not reliving the most embarrassing day of my life please_ Edward interrupted my thoughts. I smiled. _OK, on with the show._

"You love spending time with me huh?" I growled. Emmett came in with blood flavored popsicles – don't even go there…

"Yeah…" he spaced out. Then he went back to acting how he did when Bella 'controlled him'. His acting really is flawless.

"Edward?" I asked slightly panicked. "Edward!" I pushed his side. Emmett looked slightly panicked before cottoning on to what we were doing.

"Yeah, very funny guys. I think we need another bout of lust treatment." He said evilly raising his eyebrows suggestively. I froze and looked like Edward then too.

"Jasper, oh Jaaaasssppppeerrrr" Emmett sang. _Honey, please attack Emmett when Jazz lusts you, I've seen Alice's vision – it looks so funny._

_Sure thing sweet heart. X_

Emmett smiled mischievously and I felt the lust. I ghosted and leapt at Emmett, ghosting him too, before falling to the ground – no longer ghosting and acting like I was climaxing at his touch. He was seriously freaked and then Edward did the same to Carlisle as he walked through the door.

"What the…? Edward!" he called calmly as Edward was practically mauling him. We weren't swingers, but at this point we'd probably lip locked with every member of the family – only for the purpose of comedy. I think we actually have some on tape…

"Edward" I screamed as he screamed.

"Bella"

That broke me out of it sharpish. _Play the game_.

"EDWARD, GET THOSE FILTHY SKANK BRAINED IMAGES OF HER OUT OF MY…" I paled. "Head" I whispered. He then got up and fixed his evil sex face on, if I wasn't across the room, I'd have jumped him right there.

"Yeah, well what can you do??" he shrugged. He seductively licked his lips. Everyone else laughed in anticipation. Often when we were bored we'd have games of 'who'll crack first'. It was a great betting point for the family. Oddly you'd think they'd find it immature, but actually they liked to laugh at us for it.

Well as I said before, we are probably the most physical of all the couples and as said before – I ain't complaining.

"A silver Ducati on Edward cracking first." Jasper said. (Alice couldn't chose nor could she side with anyone(unless I ghosted). She usually filmed our antics to embarrass us with at some later date) [jasper could not interfere either]

"Three day no sex on Syd cracking first" Emmet said.

"40 hours volunteer work at the hospital, or place of my choice on Syd" Carlisle tacked on after seeing Jaspers 'yeah-coz-that's-a-smart-choice-for-me' look. They boys all shook on it.

"Breaking of all mirrors" Esme said to Rosalie. Rosalie looked mad, and then confident. "On Syd cracking first."

"I have to side with my twin and say Edward and clothes of my choice for a week" Rosalie tended to use this one for Esme because she'd make her way small leather items. It was amusing to watching.

"Futures blank" Alice announced coming out of a trance and then betting. "Edward and a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo" she smiled happily.

"Alice did you see Edward cracking?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I saw myself driving a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo" and she smiled angelically. We all rolled our eyes.

I ghosted me and Edward and we shook hands – until the end of the day.

We always left it until the end of the day, because it gave more time for us to plan and conquer. Alice motioned for me to go to her room. She took Rosalie and Jasper- plan time, while the others, bar Carlisle and Esme, so practically Emmett planned my down fall. However it amazed me when Carlisle and Esme agreed to help. As soon as I was in Alice's room I started with the work. I pulled off my top and jeans, Jasper looked away, but not before getting an eyeful and Edward obviously read his mind before a really loud growl came from the floor below. I laughed and Alice threw me some gorgeous tops and bottoms to try on.

I looked in the mirror and I looked good – how could he resist. [This is the links .com/jpg/00/06/17/54/400_F_6175404_

The evening passed and I saw Edward come out of the shower. I was lying on his bed and got an eyeful.

"Resisting the wine" he taunted raising his eyebrows and wrapping the towel on himself.

"No, just enjoying the bouquet" I spoke back with a smile. He was dressed instantly in a black dress shirt and cream dress trousers. He looked like the devil incarnated. He rolled his eyes at the window. Emmett was very openly and non-subtly watching us alone…I take that back as Jasper just…nope now its all of them watching us like hawks. I burst out laughing at the sight and Edward joins in. Before long Jasper was too, and then the whole tree was shaking with laughter.

It was an incredibly amusing sight and the tree really was shaking badly with all the laughing. That fueled me more and before long the tree was vibrating so much that it collapsed. I barely managed to pull myself together enough to go to the window. None of the vampires bothered to jump out; all paralyzed by the laughter and were all strooned out around the tree.

I had more hysterics and opened the door to yell something at them, which I found most amusing. I leant over Edwards's balcony to shout it and when I thought about what I was going to say I doubled over in laughter, accept I doubled over the balcony and fell.

Yes dear viewers, I fell. Laughing the whole time.

I was caught at the bottom by Edward who was frowning and then guess what I did? Yup, more laughter. My stomach was seriously burning now, but I couldn't stop. Emmett then decided he had a brilliant joke.

"Hey Sydney, two sausages in a pan, one goes 'wow it's hot in here' the other one goes AGGH A TALKING SAUSAGE!" that sent me off for another 10 minutes. At the end of it everyone had gotten bored with the sharing of ridiculous jokes and so left me and Emmett to fend for ourselves. I finally managed to calm down and Emmett carried me back inside.

"Alice BUCKET!!" I called. Edward was there, and may I say it, dashing as ever, but not good enough.

Alice brought me one filled with water and I threw it at Edward. (at this point I only had Esme ghosting – so Alice couldn't see anything – Esme always thought it was a gift to float, so never minded)

"What the Hell?!" Edward jumped up, not in time though, it caught his hair. Beautiful.

"You know fully well that I love a man soaked to his skin" hands on my hips mode. He sighed and opened his arms. I ran into them and we fell back onto the couch. I moved so I was on his lap, fiddling with his perfect bronze hair – while it's wet. He was soaked to the skin, and I put my hand on his chest. He caught my hand and kissed it before leaving his hand over my own. I kissed his mop and he turned his head to kiss my neck. I sighed in contentment, smiling at the purity of this family.

Jasper would tell us when the other lost, because he would feel the lust. He never lies.

The TV flicked to life and it was Torch Wood. Now I am possibly the biggest fan of it alive, and so I scooted closer to the TV and Edward moved with me, he loved to hold me in his marble arms while I am in pure bliss. So we ended up on the floor, wrapped in a heated blanket and watching Captain Jack fight off a concrete cell. To be honest, I didn't mind the body of John Barrowman – scrumdiddilyumptious! Edward mildly growled when Jasper felt my lust for the TV. Best not to mention what was said when Edward tried to change channels.

2 hours later

The thunderstorm struck and we headed out to play. Edward had dried up, and the rain had made my top a little clingy. His eyes showed that he was about to crack at any moment. I gave a secret smile and blew a kiss at my lover.

We started to play

Emmett, Me, Alice and Carlisle against Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. Esme reffing of course.

It got to 2-1 to us when Alice was struck by some nomads, 3 to be exact. I knew the second she froze who it was and I froze, and ghosted. Edward tried to hold me close but I simply stayed put.

They came out of the trees in a cat like manner. Laurent came striding first, followed by Laurent and Victoria. I shock my head and gave them all the low down quickly.

"It's James's coven, he's a tracker, Victoria is his mate, and she'll do anything for him. She has a gift for evasion, James has unparalleled sense. Laurent is fine" I whisper yelled. Everyone got into a more casual position and Edward made his arm look like it was over my shoulder. It wasn't, because he couldn't feel me.

"Hello, I am Laurent and these are my friends, Victoria and James"

So the games begin here.

**What do we think? Favourite line? Things to improve on?**


	19. A Few FriendsNot!

Almost immediately they were assaulted with my smell from before I ghosted.

"What's this?" James sneered, looking from each of us.

"What's what?" Carlisle replied calmly.

"That…that _smell_" he said with a menacing undercurrent.

"As you can quite clearly see and hear, we are all vampires. We hide no humans here if that is what you are insinuating" Carlisle shot back with a stern look.

"Well one of you has a little pet then, because I can smell traces of human, sort of like chocolate and roses" he inhaled deeply and the others agreed with his guess.

"Well where is it?" Victoria hissed her eyes going dark.

"Leave" I said, fear being hidden by authority. The wind started to pick up and their eyes shot to me as the source of the smell.

"You!" James snarled and they all leant into me. Everyone gathered in front of me, but I knew they couldn't hurt me.

"No, let them see" I said, and everyone unwillingly dispersed. "If I'm a human then where my heart beat is" I spoke while raising an eyebrow.

"Good question, however you don't smell _completely human_ and yet I see the blood pulsing through your veins, you explain it to me." James growled maliciously. Laurent put his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly, before turning and running.

"You look thirsty James, come and take a bite" I dared evilly. He stood out of the crouch and accepted the challenge. He grinned – but not in a happy way- and stalked towards me. Edward hissed in my head a lot of profanities at James.

"Well, if you're offering" and he shrugged. His pearly teeth were bared at me and when he reached out to grab my arm he stopped – just before he felt nothing.

"You have no body heat" he mused. His arm reached and went straight through my torso.

"Oops" I spoke in a demonic voice. He snarled and tried again.

"What are you?" he hissed.

I looked him straight in the eye and uttered one syllable that made him shiver before I started to freak him out.

_Edward, don't worry, it's all part of the game._ I assured him

"Ghost" I breathed and he shivered as I hovered up off the ground. I moved quickly behind him and he turned sharply. I did this several times and Victoria looked freaked out.

"I am…Everywhere…anyone…whenever" I sang and then laughed evilly.

James turned to spit at the Cullens "You keep a ghost for a pest. What is she, a human who died and now won't leave you alone?" his eyes burned with fear.

"What like some cling on?" I shrieked and I thought that the wind shrieking with me was a nice touch, I must admit.

"No…wait" and he looked like his thoughts suddenly clicked into place. "Human. You're a human with a pulse, and you have a gift" he snarled happy with his own knowledge.

I used Edward to hear everyone's thoughts.

_Volturi, they might find out._

_Lethargy and then we burn him_

_I'll take him while the rest can take her_

_I hope this doesn't come to bloodshed_

_I don't want my family to be attacked_

_Pin that bitch down and…_

_She's human with a twist. I'd like to have a taste. Though the Volturi would be very interested… _

_I should run now, and take James with me…_

_Edward! Listen to me; we need to kill them, fast!_

_I know._

_I'm going to try and keep the wind power a secret ok!_

_Fine, but we'd better hurry._

If only our connection could work with the rest of the family.

"Well done, you've figured it out. And your prize – I cocked my head- you get to die right here" and I saw everyone lunge at them.

Within minutes they were dead, with the exception of Laurent.

"Alice baby, what can you see?" jasper was shaking Alice gently.

"I…the Volturi…Laurent." She stuttered her eyes half focused.

"DO they know she's human?" Edward asked freaked.

"No, but…they worry about the size of the coven…Sydney's the excuse they can use to break up the family" she whispered. I managed to hear in perfect clarity though.

"SO what do we do??" I practically screeched.

"We run" Jasper suggested. I was not willing to give up my family over the _Volturi._ I glared at him, and I wasn't alone. However I came up with a justification for not running.

"If we run then they'll think we have something to hide."

He nodded and frowned. The sky's decided to rain as hard at pellets and so I suggested that we go back to the house.

Emmett and Jasper stayed behind with the fire, to watch it burn out, but Alice and Rosalie were forced to come with us, so Jasper and Emmett wouldn't run. If we did split it would be with our mates, not without.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time Jump by 7 hours ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of arguing, rising tempers then calming down (thanks jazz) we decided to go to Volterra as a 'visit' and of course I'd stay in Italy, if needed. I could stay in contact with Edward at all times and so could with the rest of them.

We packed our bags, planning to leave as soon as possible. As long as nothing unexpected happens, Alice says we should get away with it.

Let's hope aye.


	20. In a nutshell

**So sorry I haven't updated, its all hectic. **

**Has anyone been on world challenge? Is it good – worth the work??**

**So here it is! Please review, so I can feel motivated to write!!**

So we were now in Volterra, Alice and I in a hotel, whilst the others are off in the Volturi castle. I was very much in Edward's head at the minute so as Alice could see any changes and warn them, I could see what was currently taking place.

"Ah, this is quite a conundrum Carlisle. You see my old friend, we here fear for the size of your coven, after all our only rule is not to tell the secret, whereas in a coven this big –my apologies- in a family this big, that rule could be compromised more easily could it not" Aro looked saddened.

"But as your know Aro my family and I do not feed on humans, but animals, making us more civilized and easier to interact with-" Carlisle argued, but was interrupted- rudely.

"Yes Carlisle, it may be easier to seem normal amongst humans but is it safer? I think not"

"Patience brother, this is not an interrogation, merely a ceremony of giving advice" Aro cautioned. "We feel, perhaps it would be better if your family were to split up for a while, maybe some members would care to stay with us for a short period of time.

_Surely on of them must have a gift?! _Aro thought.

Edward snorted and this didn't go unnoticed by Aro.

"Brother Edward, did you have something to contribute?" Aro asked, curious.

"No, thank you" he replied civilly.

He shook his head. "Very well, Carlisle I wonder, would you and your lovely Esme care to stay with us for a short period of time?"

"No thank you Aro. We will stay with some members of our family."

Aro walked to him as though to give a hug, but his hand caught some bare flesh of Carlisle's and he shot back – to late.

"Carlisle, this information was intended to stay secret yes?" Aro asked irritated.

Carlisle only sighed.

"What is it?" Caius snapped.

"He is hiding two members of his family from us, a seer and a …human" he looked then straight at Edward.

"The human, is the mind readers mate. She knows of us, and yet won't be changed to vampire, will she?" he asked.

_Then she must be destroyed._

Edward lunged for Aro, but fell on the floor writhing in pain. I felt my head almost split open, before Alice pulled me out of his head.

"Sydney, time to go" she yelled and dragged me out side. She disappeared to the shadows and then pulled up in a canary yellow 911 turbo.

I gave an internal smile.

"You might not have won the bet, but at least you got to drive your car" I sighed as she shot out of Volterra. I noticed this.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Sydney don't be difficult. We agreed that if there was danger"

"No we did NOT! Take me back!"

_No Sydney- you will be safe. Leave here, now!_

_I AM NOT LEAVING YOU; I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES! I love you too much._

Alice froze before screaming

"DAMN YOU!"

Guess why? Got it! I ghosted the entire car back to Volterra- at a pretty fast speed. When we approached the castle I left Alice and the car whole and just ran through the wall to get there.

"AH the human! She has a gift!" Aro was in awe.  
"Damn right she does buddy and you ain't getting your hands on it spanner face" I hissed and dove for Edward.

I would have got away with them all as well, if Caius didn't pull out a pair of special manacles!

And that my friends, is how I ended up in a smelly cell, in Volterra, with Aro on my case.

**They will get better as I pick up writing again!! what did you think? Any favourite part?**

**Review and tell me you favourite chapter so far and why?? Can be from water girl too!!**


	21. apologies new story

**I am SO SORRY for not updating in forever, I have no excuses for you except I had no ideas. But now I do. As long as my muse keeps appearing, I will keep writing. I have decided that the next chapter of my four stories, so book three, will be more grown up in a way, than the last two. **

**Thankyou so much for your ever lasting patience. And enjoy the new story –****Fire Girl**


End file.
